Everyone Lies
by LilyQuix
Summary: Firyal David is forced to work with Maka and her group to take down a new witch that's appeared and control the growing population of kishen around the world.Firyal has a selfish desire to surpass Death, but Maka changes her life so it's not dark but light. At some point, her heart turns from the harshness in her life to the good that Maka and her friends have brought.
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**

_Firyal fell to her knees, exhausted from fighting, and from being in pain._

"_Fi what's wrong?" Asked Max worriedly with a hint of exhaustion. In the year that Firyal had spent with Maka and her friends, she had grown close with her weapon partners for the first time in the two years they had known each other before. Now was so much different than before. Before they could barely stand to be close to each other, but now they were like siblings, but maybe closer._

_The kishin they had been fighting charged its attack. It looked like it was going to be something like a giant cannon ball. Fitting since the kishin looked like a giant caterpillar made of marbles. If they hadn't been having such a hard time fighting it, then Black star might have been laughing at it, and she would have said something like "What a creative attack for a caterpillar."_

_Her body was damaged…probably beyond repair by now…the pain and blood loss from her wounds made it impossible to stand let alone run now. Her life had always been worthless, and it still is, but at least there was one thing left she could do to make her life seem not so worthless to other people._

_A small smile crept onto her face. She knew in her heart she wasn't going to make it. She looked down at the twin katana swords she held. She could still save them. She couldn't run, but they could whether they wanted to or not._

"_I'm fine Max. We'll be okay, don't worry." She lied. Neither of her partners could tell she was lying; she was too good for that. She promised she would never lie to him again, but she just broke it. This time for sure, would be the last time though._

_She drew her arms in, and threw both of them across the clearing, just as the kishin's attack was fully charged, and was thrown straight at her. At least she had saved her only family from dying, and gave her friends an opening. _

_Friends…family…months ago those words were meaningless, and things she hated to think about. Thinking of the words now made her smile grow. She was miserable before, but then she found happiness._

_Maka…that girl had some ability that no one else had. She had drawn her from the dark hole she had enclosed herself in. She made her dark world bright, and for once worth living. She had something no one else she knew had. She probably didn't even know herself. What Maka had was never ending kindness and forgiveness._

"_What are you doing?" Kid yelled from nearby. Her eyes widened in shock from how close the voice was to her. Last time she checked everyone was on the other side of the clearing fighting off the witch._

"_Kid!" She heard Liz shout. Moments later a body crashed into hers. From the black clothes she could tell it was Kid. Why? Why would anyone save her? Let alone a reaper she left for dead a year ago._

**One year ago**

Firyal stood by the balcony, looking out at the city. This city wasn't as beautiful as others but it had its own beauty. The houses were built in a unique way to accommodate for the cold nights and occasional sandstorms, and the academy had its own special uniqueness that no other building had.

"Hey," Max said from behind her. He must have just come from inside the academy. Classes weren't out yet so that means someone important needed me, or Max just got dumber and thought talking would earn him something other than a slap across the face. "Lord Death wants to see us." He said annoyed. "When I say us, I mean all of us, including you." He said after he saw she wasn't moving from her spot by the balcony.

"Really? No shit I already knew that dumbass." She responded. They might be partners but that didn't mean they had to like each other. She could change her wavelength to match his and his twin brother's no matter what. So for her, she didn't have to like her weapon partners.

"Well then let's go. Kim's already been there for half an hour waiting for you, since you like to be the difficult one. Why again can't you come to class like a normal person for once? That would make finding you a lot quicker." He said already starting to walk away. She sighed and followed him. She broke into a jog and ran ahead of him to remind him who was really in charge. She was the leader and if he wanted to be a better weapon he had to listen to her for now.

**Firyal**

"Hiya, Hiya how's it hanging?" Lord Death asked as happy as ever, when the three of us walked in. I noticed there was more than just Kim standing here. There was also a girl who was known as Maka and her partner Soul. There was also the ever annoying Black Star and his gentle partner Tsubaki.

Every time Firyal went to class, they were always doing something like arguing or goofing around. All four of them were a combined reason not to come to class; also Max and Kim, and lastly because it was boring as hell.

"Good Morning Lord Death. What is it you need?" I asked pretending to be all nice, totally opposite of my real self. I swear, I have trust issues, I'm mean, I'm selfish, and I'm possessive at times, but being nice was something mandatory if I wanted to kill Death one day.

"Yes some information has turned up on a witch known as Tigurs. She has been missing and thought to be dead for almost a thousand years now and for some reason she has shown up. Everyone thought she was dead, but it seems she was just hiding away." He said.

"What information do you have to support that it's really her, and not some copy-cat?" I asked. Tigurs was said to be dead and to be one of the strongest witches in all history…even stronger than Death. As much as she hated the reapers she didn't need the head one dead before she was strong enough to kill him herself.

"Trade suddenly stopped from the small town of Tortuna. Investigators reported seeing tiger like creatures patrolling the inside of the city. They haven't left the walls of the city thankfully, but it's only a matter of time. A witch's soul has also been sensed, so we think it might be her." He said. "I would like all of you to search the city, and see if this really is the witch Tigurs or as Firyal, suggested a copy-cat witch." He said.

Death couldn't be going on just that. There has to be something else that tipped him off that this could be her. He wouldn't need all of us to check out a small town like Tortuna. Unless he knew about the tunnels, then maybe, but that was a guarded secret among the town folks. He couldn't know about them, so what?

"Is that all?" I asked innocently. Fishing for information wouldn't get me anywhere with him. It never has. Making sure he hadn't forgotten something was always beneficial though.

"If it is her, don't confront her. Come back as soon as you have something. " He said staring at me. I studied witches from the old times when Death was still…not friendly. It was fascination I had. No doubt Death suspected me of something. Too bad I wasn't planning on working with a witch anytime soon. Maybe that's why the rest of them were here. He didn't trust me. It Made sense since I left his son for dead two months ago. That might not have been the smartest choice of my life, but it was satisficing for a time.

"Why are we here?" Soul asked. By 'we' he must mean him and his group of friends.

"All of you will be working together on this." He said. Really? It wasn't that hard for me to figure out, but really? We didn't need this many people. The less people, the better. It doesn't work the other way around.

"I could do this all by myself Lord Death. Why do I have to-" Black Star started. He was interrupted by me slapping him on the back of his head.

"Thank you Lord Death. I know where the town is, and all of us will prepare for departure right away." She said to Death respectively. "All of you, please meet me by the North Gate as soon as you are ready." I said to the others and walked out before Black Star could say anything stupid to me. To me it felt like his voice repelled all intelligent thought, and it gave me a head ach to try and figure out how he even got into this academy.

My apartment was on the other side of town, opposite of the gate. Unlike the others though my bag was already packed, so all I had to do was retrieve it. By the time I get to the gate whoever was there would go on the mission and whoever was not, wouldn't.

**An hour later**

"Where the hell is she? She told us to meet her here so where is she?" Black Star asked looking at the twin boys Max and Kim. The twins looked almost nothing alike except for their faces. Max was tall, black hair, dark eyes, and pale. Kim shared the pale skin and dark eyes but he was shorter than his twin and had blond hair instead of black.

"Why are you looking at us when you say that?" Max asked not looking up from the card game he was playing with his twin brother.

"It's not like were her keepers or anything." Kim said. He put down a card. "Your turn."

"How can you two just sit there and play cards when your weapons master is late?" Black Star yelled after a few minutes, huffing and puffing from pent up anger.

"Calm down Black Star." Soul said leaning against the wall coolly.

"He is right though. She should be here by now." Maka said slightly annoyed and impatient to get moving.

"Will you all stop already?" Max asked.

"Playing cards is kind of hard with all your yelling Black Star." Kim finished.

"Firyal's apartment is on the other side of the city by the South Gate. Going from the school to her apartment then back to here would take at least an hour." Max said. "I win." He said putting down his last card.

"Yeah, you beat me." Kim said bored, and threw the rest of his cards down. Max picked the pile up and began to reshuffle the deck.

"Then how did you make it here so fast?" Soul asked. The two boys had gotten here before anyone else. If they lived on the other side of town then how they get here with their bags before him or Maka who live 5 minutes away.

"Our apartment is right there." Kim said pointing to the middle floor of the building right behind them.

"We live separate. It's too difficult to live with three people." Max explained.

"Why so far apart though?" Tsubaki asked confused.

"This was the only other available place." Kim responded. Soul could tell that both of them were lying. No one else seemed to notice it though. He would keep it to himself and ask them about it later. There must be an underling reason.

"Reason you both are sitting on the ground?" Firyal asked as she walked up the street toward them.

"Because we got bored," Max said cleaning up all the cards.

"We're going to have to walk to the city since Lord Death doesn't have any vehicles to spare. Apparently there are more kishin than normal around the world. Keep up with me. If you don't, you'll fall behind and freeze when night comes." She said walking right past them into the dessert. The others followed while the boys put their stuff away. By the time they finished they had to run to catch up.

Soul looked at Firyal, who had suddenly made herself leader. She had Tan skin, black hair, braided down her back and secured with a golden ribbon at the end, and almost black brown eyes. She wore a long black dress with a rope lightly tied around her waist. A hood or veil hung down her back. If she put the hood up she would probably look like a nun. Was this girl religious?

He had seen her once or twice, but not very often since she skipped class every single day. She always seemed to dress the same, except her dresses weren't as plain as the one she was wearing now. They always had some kind of deign sewn on the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

***Guess what? You won't believe this but…I don't own Soul Eater. But I do however own Firyal, Max, Kim, and the Witch Tigrus.***

Letting Firyal be leader might not have been the best decision for the group. Well, it wasn't really a group decision. No one in the group challenged her when she took control. Although she knew what she was doing and where we were going, she was a slave driver to everyone. A first her fast pace was easy to keep up with, but as time went by everyone was struggling just to keep up and she didn't even slow down for them. Kim and Max were used to it so they were helping everyone along and keeping up better than anyone else. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was when the sun started to set she pushed all of us even harder. Even Max and Kim looked a little mad. Everyone who didn't know Firyal wondered how is it possible to go at that pace in the desert while wearing a black dress? They had entered a forest a little bit before the sun set.

Instead of letting us rest she pushed all of the guys and commanded they set up camp while the girls went to do 'girl stuff' somewhere by the stream.

**Firyal **

I lead the two girls down to a shallow stream. "While the guys make camp we can wash up here. I'm sure you both are all sweaty and dirty from walking through the desert all day," I said quickly and started to take off my dress.

"Wait won't the guys see us?" Tsubaki asked panicked.

"Max and Kim will keep the other two away. When it's their turn then I'll keep you two away," I explained, "It works out perfectly." I shook the sand out of my dress before hanging it on a nearby tree branch. "You two should wash up at least a little. The city is not that far from here. Most likely we'll have to be cautious and that's hard if your body isn't taken care of," I said. I was truly trying to be nicer to them than I have all day or in the past. In class I always swore at them. Also, I had 'accidently' left their friend Kid to die on my last mission. I don't know if they knew the last part but its best to be cautious with people who could turn on you.

The girls nodded their heads and started taking off their clothes.

**Max**

It took about an hour to set up camp. Black Star went deeper into the forest and got some wood for the fire. Kim had filled up their canteens. Soul had set the tents and I made dinner. I sighed. Why didn't Firyal ever pack anything delicious? She always had something like pasta and rice, just plain. No butter or herbs on it or to go with it. I mean yeah they could spoil, but it was better to take the chance than to eat stuff plain all the time.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Soul asked as we all sat around the fire.

"You can go see but, I can't guarantee that you'll come back alive," I said. I had been stupid enough to go searching for Firyal on one mission. I had found her bathing in a stream which had resulted in her picking up a huge rock and throwing it at my head. I was pretty sure she had given me brain damage but I wasn't able to test that theory.

"That girl is really bossy. I mean she didn't have to yell at us all day?" Black Star said obliviously unhappy about the situation at his meister being leader.

"She kind of did," Kim responded.

"In the desert it gets to the negatives at night so if she didn't push us, we would have froze when night came," I responded finishing my brother's sentence as always.

"Yeah well she could have told us that instead of yelling at us. No one wants her in charge anyways. I like it better when M-" Black Star started but was interrupted when Firyal smacked him on the back of the head. I was surprised it wasn't with a rock. Black Star had a hard head and probably brain damage from his ego.

"It's you guys turn now. Better hurry before the water gets colder," She said sitting down next to the fire. The two other girls did the same.

"Why do you always hit me?" Black Star asked angrily. Now that I thought about it he was right. Every time she came to class and he opened his mouth she hit him. He never hit her back though. Still I was amazed that she didn't hit him with a rock.

"Because every time you open your mouth you say something stupid," Firyal responded.

"You're such a great meister, such a perfect role model for everyone. If only I-" I started sarcastically. She threw something at me, probably a rock, but I dodged. I knew her well enough to know what could make her mad. She hated sarcasm, especially from me. That didn't mean she didn't use it herself.

"Fuck you," She said.

**The next day**

**Firyal**

"Here's the plan. The city is small but it's still too big for us to search in one day as a group, so that means we're going to spilt up. Maka, you and Soul will take the North side. Black Star and Tsubaki will take the East and Me, Kim and Max will take the West. We're looking for anything that would explain the disappearance of everyone," I explained to everyone as we walked to the city. "The city built a wall around itself to protect it from bandits. Most small towns that are far away from bigger ones unusually do. We'll be going through the main gate. Head in whatever direction I told you. When you get to the other gate come back to the main one. Everyone is to meet back at the gate by six."

"How can we tell when it's six? It's not like we all have watches," Black Star said. I smacked his forehead since I was in front of him instead of behind.

"You can tell time by the position of the sun, when the sun is setting that means that you're late. If you're late then we'll assume something has happened and go home without you," I responded. I didn't have time to deal with missing people. If they were lucky then would get back to Death City in one piece. That's what happened with Kid. They split up to clean out a hideout for many kishin. He didn't come back so I left. It turns out he had gotten hurt and almost died getting back to Death City. I didn't get in trouble because my explanation was that I had thought he was dead. Although I knew that he didn't like me at all. Neither did his weapon partners.

"So wait, you'll just leave us here?" Soul asked in disbelief.

"Yes I will. This has to be serious if he sent all of us. It would be suicidal to go searching through a town looking for you or anyone else," I said. I was right and I knew it. I looked at Black Star. I had a feeling he was either going to get captured or do something stupid. Possibly both.

"Why are you looking at me?" Black Star asked. I decided not to answer his question. I never said it was going to be him but it's much more possible for than anyone else.

"When we reach the gate, talking will cease. This is supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. The last thing we want is to be detected, which mean no fighting or yelling, Black Star," I said. A few minutes we had reached the stone gate. The huge wooden doors were open, as if it was market day and they were welcoming all merchants to come and sell their wares. This could be a clue to this disappearance mystery.

All of the weapons turned into their weapon forms. Tsubaki turned into a sword, Soul into a scythe and Kim and Max into twin katana blades. The three groups quietly split up and went their separate ways.

I glanced at all the buildings, looking for some kind of movement or damage. Any form of life would have been welcome, but I found none. None of the buildings had any new damage that would explain a struggle of battle. It's almost as if everyone had turned into thin air. If everyone had just left then the streets would be covered with stuff that people would have dropped. Where did everyone go then?

At about three I reached the West gate.

"We didn't find anything." Max said.

"Well no shit. I didn't realize that captain obvious," I said sarcastically. "For once can't you say something useful?"

"Hey Firyal, isn't this city a major trading post?" Kim asked. Kim was always the curious one, and he asked logical questions at least. Not obvious ones like his twin.

"It used to be. Now it's more of a trading center since so many people have moved here in the past ten years." I answered. When I was seven I used to come down here all the time to 'visit' my uncle, who was my dad's brother. Like my parents he was too busy to care for me so most of the time I was alone. It changed so much since then though. In the past the town was used as a place merchants could rest in between cities.

BOOM!

That did not sound good. To my left there was smoke. The explosion came from the East gate, where Black Star was. What did that boy not understand about the word 'quiet' and 'no fighting'? I sighed and took off running to where the explosion was. Next time I should say 'no noise' and 'no explosions'.

"So what do you think Black Star did?" Max asked as I ran. Again an obvious question.

"Probably something stupid, like finding whoever is responsible and then start a fight with them or being a retard yelling his name and attracting the villains. Or maybe even both," I responded boredly. Why is it I couldn't go through one mission without whoever I was working with doing something stupid? On her last mission Kid kept stopping and adjusting pictures and statues. The mission was at an old mansion. It had taken them hours just to get to searching everything other than the main floor. By then the kishin had figured out they were there.

I heard the thud of heavy footsteps from behind me. Obviously it wasn't human but it could have been a kishin. I twisted my head around to see who was chasing them.

I saw two tiger-like creatures. They stood on two legs like humans but they had orange fur and sharp teeth. The phrase 'tigers on steroids' came to mind when I saw their huge muscles. Maybe Death was right about the witch, although it could be some crazy scientist that loves to play with genetics like Professor Stein. They lunged at me. I turned around just in time to blocked their claws.

"Great thinking, have I ever told you you're a good meister?" Max said sarcastically.

"I could leave both of you here and Death probably wouldn't care," I said through clenched teeth. I would get in trouble but he might not care as much as when I left Kid on my last mission.

Someone jumped in the air from behind the two creatures. It was human and had pale skin and light blue hair. Great…just what I needed. A human working for the bad guys side. Maybe I would be lucky and I could imagine it to be Black Star. He already had the blue hair, no he just needed to be shorted, darker, and also clumsier. Would I get in trouble for killing a bad human? Maybe…but highly unlikely.

It was male, although its eyes looked white and lifeless. He had straight, light, blue hair. His skin was pale, I mean really pale. I could see his veins. He wore the uniform for the school nearby, at least I think it was. It had been ten years since I was last here. I tried to pull the katanas away from the tigers but somehow they were holding the katanas between their claws. The thought, again, occurred to me that I could leave them there. That is until I realized that one of the tigers had it's claws ensnared in my dress. I'm going die with these bastards…

"You leave us here and I swear I will kill you," Max warned. I wasn't scared of Max because I knew that I could kick his ass, although I was scared of getting hurt and having to rely on either of them. If I survived then I was going to be one unlucky person.

"Wish I could but Mr. Tiger here won't let go of me," I said angrily. "The thought did cross my mind though."

The guy ran at me at full speed. I was going to fucking die here. His palm hit me where my heart was. At the same time both tigers let go of me and my partners and jumped back. I was pushed, hard into the ground. I was stunned for a few minutes after that.

"What the fuck?" I asked breathlessly just before I hit the ground. Was I hit by someone's soul force? I looked at the 'person' from my place on the ground. It seemed he was being controlled but if so then how could he use his soul force? In all my life I have never heard of a controller doing that through their puppet. I coughed up a mouthful of blood. He hadn't damaged my heart much, I think. It felt more like it was mostly the muscles surrounding it. I've read enough books to know how bad that could be.

Using soul force was hard to begin with. Even the most talented people have trouble hitting specific layers (ex: skin, muscles, bones, organs) without damaging the others. To do this kind of damage through someone else…whoever was controlling was powerful indeed. This was enough proof for me to believe it is the Witch Tigrus.

Either way I was in trouble. Instead of killing me, two other tigers picked me up by the arms. I struggled but my body was still in shock from the hit. I winced from the pain in my chest. Kim and Max changed to their human forms and tied to fight but that failed pretty quickly.

"You two are so pathetic," I said weakly. Blood tickled from the corner of my mouth.

"I'd like to see you do better," Max said as they dragged him away. I was held in front so they couldn't see the blood thankfully. The last thing I needed was fake worry or worse, having to rely on them for help. I had nothing to say to that. Fighting at the moment would probably kill me. I wasn't going to let myself die until I overcame Death himself. In order to do that, I couldn't rely on help from others.

All three of them were dragged to the center of the city where there was a small church. I remembered as a child I had found a secret passage in the floor. The priest had told me there was system of tunnels underneath in case of danger. He had also told me never to go down there because the tunnels were very decayed. What good are escape tunnels if their decayed?

Inside they pulled up a section of the floor which showed a staircase. The same staircase I had found ten years ago. Last time I had seen it the walls were covered in spider webs but now the walls were cleaned. This had to be the way down to their base. Otherwise why would they bother cleaning them? Most of the bricks also looked new. Maybe this was going to be a permanent base and not a temporary one. Well this was some information Death could be happy with.

The three were dragged down the stairs and through a bunch of hallways. I tried to memorize the halls and make a map in my mind. After about ten turns I was sure they were going in circles and gave up. The tigers were smarter than they looked. That or their boss had told them to do that. They were making sure that we couldn't find our way back if we escaped. Eventually they stopped in front of an old wooden door. The tigers tied our arms and feet and put some kind of metal devise on Kim's and Max's forehead.

When we were secured the tigers picked us up and threw us through the door. Behind the door was pit with about a ten foot drop. When your hands and feet are bound, you know it's going to hurt when you hit the ground.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" I yelled while I was falling.

"What lady? All I see is a bitchy little girl." Max said before he hit the ground. After I hit the ground I immediately tried to sit up until I succeeded. My body hurt from the fall, and my chest hurt from that boy but I had to hit Max for that comment. Even though my feet were bound, I found a way to kick Max, get him on his back, and sit on top of him. I was once again the queen of Max.

"Get off of me," Max said in a threating tone.

"Why should I? You make a comfy couch as always," I said bouncing up and down on him. It wasn't like this was the first time I had gotten him like this for his rude comments to me.

"You guys got caught too?" Kim asked darkly. I looked to where Kim was and saw we weren't alone. The others were here too. Great, now there's no one to save us.

"Black Star what did you do?" I asked loudly. "I've seen some pretty nasty screw-ups but this one takes the cake."

"Why do you think I did something?" he yelled. I just stared at him before answering his dumb question.

"The explosions started from where you were supposed to be searching," I responded angrily.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Soul asked.

"That's Kim's line," I told him. It was true. It was always me and Max fighting. I didn't really have a problem with Kim except that he always took his brother's side.

"Max, why don't you change so Firyal can cut her ropes," Kim said tiredly. Max nodded his head as if there was some secret message.

"Wait don't-" Soul started but it was too late. Max had already started. His body shock and became covered in blue electricity. Since I was on top of him I was electrocuted too. The shock stopped after a minute but it felt like hours. I fell backwards, my legs still on top of him.

"I tried to warn you. Those metal things keep us weapons from changing." Soul explained. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. Why is it me who's getting hurt today?

"Well not soon enough." I said weakly. "I don't know what they plan to do with us but my guess is killing us or becoming some kind of mind slave like that guy we faced." I said. My chest ached every time I breathed and the shock 'treatment' didn't help. "Soul, help me out," She said and scooted over to him.

"Sure, How?" He asked slowly.

"Pull up my dress," I asked. "There's a knife in the side of my boot. Get it so we can get out of these ropes," I quickly explained. I hated how guys always thought of the perverted means behind everything. Luckily I had put on some light-weight, skin tight shorts on under my dress. He did as he was told and with some difficulty he released the knife from its sheath.

"Okay cut my ropes first," I said tiredly and moved so they were back to back. Soul slowly cut my ropes, managing not to cut me. Suddenly I felt very, very tired and all these people here weren't helping. I was amazed that Black Star hasn't said anything yet.

"How did you guys get caught?" Maka asked. Kim started to tell everyone the story of their expedition. I didn't listen very much, but I waited til the end to add my own comment.

"The guy was strong. He could use his soul force better than anyone I've ever seen. I've only read legends of people who could control it like that," I commented. Still confused how he was able to do that.

"Make sure she unties me without hurting me," Max said loudly. I rolled my eyes. Once my arms were free, I took the knife and cut the ropes around my ankles.

Then I crawled over to Kim and quickly cut him free. Cutting him free was easy since I was very skilled with a knife. When he was free I carefully handed him the knife. One more than one occasion, Kim has managed to cut himself by just taking it.

"Cut everyone else free. I'll try and get the metal thing off of Max's head," I whispered. He slowly nodded his head and went to work. This was one of the rare occasions that he managed not to cut himself.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Max asked almost worriedly. This place was bound to be crawling with the witch's lackeys, therefore we needed a weapon Max was the perfect person for the pain too.

"Nothing, now," I flipped him on his stomach and sat on him. He wasn't as comfortable to sit on now. "Time to get that thing off your head," I said and tugged on the metal thing. It wasn't the greatest plan I'd ever thought off but at least it was a plan. The moment I touched it both of them were engulfed in blue electricity. I refused to let go and kept pulling. After what felt like hour the thing popped off and we stopped getting electrocuted. I fell on my back and moaned.

"You crazy bitch," He muttered. Normally I would punch him, but I didn't have energy left.

"You're welcome stupid," I responded. At least I wasn't the one swearing this time.

**Reviews are appreciated. Is this at least decent? I'm doing my best but I don't know if it's good (all writers think their work is good).**


	3. Chapter 3

**1/3/13 Revision**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Max said a couple minutes later once he had recovered. He shoved Firyal off of him and crawled over to Kim who cut his brothers ropes lose with no problems.

"I've answered that already. Many times," Firyal answered weakly.

"Are you two okay?" Maka asked worriedly as she ran over. Apparently Kim had untied her already, as well as everyone else.

**Firyal**

"I'm fine, no thanks to my wonderful meister over there," Max said sarcastically. Kim was already done cutting his ropes. I didn't have the energy to reply. Talking hurt more than breathing at the moment.

"What about you, are you okay?" Maka asked me. Her voice was kind and caring. It was almost painful to listen to someone try to care about me. She should shut up before I decide to hurt her pretty little feelings.

"I'm fine, just tired," I replied weakly. "I have a plan to get us out of here. So listen."

"I hope it doesn't involve taking off these metal things," Kim said cowardly. Of course Kim would be scared of the pain that would come from taking those things off, but who could blame him. It was painful and might make the weapons even more useless.

"Then I have another plan," I said with a weak smile on my face. That wasn't even part of my first plan, but it would have been funny if it had been. The fact that he suspected that of me, showed how well those two hated me. "Anyways I'm not dying in this pit with Big Mouth over there so listen up." I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Even if I have to sacrifice someone," I said looking at Max. Max was the complainer so he should die. I could learn to deal with one weapon partner.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that? Stare at Black Star, he's much more expendable," Max suggested staring back at me. I sighed from his dumbness. I was joking this time. One day I might say that seriously and he'll think it's a joke. Then it won't be funny. It was still under consideration for every mission of ours though. Kim was much easier to handle.

"Okay, how can you guys fight if you're always arguing?" Soul asked. That almost didn't make any sense since arguing is a type of fighting, but the three of us understood what he meant.

"It's really easy since Firyal can match anyone's wave length," Kim said shrugging. He silently got up and put my knife back into the sheath on my thigh.

"Hey, don't even joke about that," Black Star yelled. "What's your problem with me?" What in hell? Oh, he was talking about the sacrifice joke. I thought we were done with that already. His brain must be a few seconds behind our own. He must be that stupid.

"Anyways, as I was saying I have another plan. Since I can't really move let alone fight at the moment how about someone be my meister for a little bit," I said the last part a little distastefully, and I ignored Black Star's question completely. "I'm can be weapon and a meister," I explained. It wasn't like it was a guarded secret, but it was something I didn't want everyone to know.

"You've gone mad with imaginary power," Max said. I don't understand why he said that since this time I wasn't doing anything that had to do with me asking outrageous demands. I think I gave him some brain damage from taking of the device.

"That doesn't even apply to this situation since I am in charge, and since I have the most experience. Also I'm not even asking for something outrageous this time. Can someone smack him for me?" No one moved to hit him. I'll get him later for that. "Anyways like Kim said I can change my soul wavelength to match anyone's. Right now, Maka doesn't have a partner and she is the most experienced with sieves, so I was wondering if she would act as my meister until we get the hell out of here," I explained slowly so even Black Star could understand.

Maka nodded her head. "I'll do it. Let's focus on how we're going to get out of this pit first."

"Okay, this is all guess work, but I believe there are one or two guards outside the door right now. They wouldn't go to all this trouble, and not leave a guard outside just in case we escaped. They want us alive, I'm guessing, but also somewhere where they can get to us easily. The boys will make a ladder, since they are stronger than girls, by standing on top of each other. Since Kim is the smallest and weakest, he'll be on top and since Black Star is the most physically strongest, he'll be on the bottom," I explained with over simplification.

"You just don't like me," Black Star said angrily.

"True, I don't like you, but from what I've seen it's true. You have crazy physical strength despite your shortness. Like me, Max is too weak so now you're second on my strong list. Also I just complimented you so don't complain," I told him, "Then Kim will pick the lock and open the door, since that it one of his specialties. The door is clearly old so if you open it too fast the hinges might creek, so open it slowly. You know what to do after that," I finished.

"I know what to do. It's mostly the same thing we did in Shoroya except the parts are flipped," Kim said quietly.

"Exactly, the rest of us will have to be ready to climb up when the time is right," I said with a weak smile. My plan had mostly gone as planned. After Kim had opened the door he grabbed the tiger's ankles and jerked backwards. He fell down too but he was able to catch himself unlike the tigers. While the tiger was dazed we climbed up and ran.

I turned into a Black Scythe that had a golden edge. Maka took the lead while Black Star took the rear since he could still use his soul wave length to fight. About ten minutes later they could hear a mass, of what they could guess tigers were chasing them.

Instead of making back to the stairs or any other possible way out they were chased to a huge cavern fill with those tiger creatures. A short lady with brown skin, black hair and golden eyes stood in front of the tigers. She wore a dress which looked like it was made of tiger skins. Why was everything going bad on this mission?

**Kim**

"You have indeed proven that you are a very talented person Meister Firyal," The lady said with a devilish smile on her face. Firyal turned back into her human form and moved close to Max.

"I will beat your ass you damn bitch," She said angrily, "No one gets away with tying me up and throwing me in a pit without some form of punishment."

"You show your true colors. You are indeed a foul mouthed girl with proud and bright colors. I have been watching you for quite some time and it seems I was right. The poor little girl, abused all her life. No one who cared for her, no one there for her, alone in a huge house fit for ten people to live comfortably," She paused. She was staring at Firyal with though creepy golden eyes. I glanced at my meister. Her face was twisted with pain, sadness, and anger. "I have a proposition for you. Join me and help me concur this world filled with evil and corruption or… you can die with those people who call themselves good. You could achieve your goal and surpass Death and everyone on this planet, and you could have someone like me who would genially care for you," The witch said. He looked at his meister and the look on her face told him that she was considering it. This was no good. If she excepted this deal, we were screwed.

"Hey, who are you?" Soul yelled.

"Haven't you guessed? I know Death has. I am the ancient witch Tigrus. I put myself into a deep sleep in order to escape my boring primitive world. I awake every couple hundred years but I woke up early when I sensed a strong power being born. That was you little Firyal…I need an answer by the way," She paused again. "Death must have great faith in you to send you here personally, to me. Betray that faith now and attack these people who call themselves good," She said eagerly in a silky voice.

**Firyal**

I did hate mostly everyone. People who called themselves good were just hypocrites. They didn't practice what they preached, although if I pretended to reject her and go back to the DWMA I might be able to secure my safety and power with the witch at some point. Just from the look of the witch I could see the great power she possessed. This wasn't a war that was going to be won quickly or easily for Death.

"I'll have to decline your offer…" I trailed off. I hoped she might get that I might except in the future but I wasn't planning on it. Tigrus smiled as if she had just won something. She had gotten the hint.

"Fine, just remember it's always open to you," She said, "Tell you what, since I love the spirit and power I see in you, I'll give you and your…" She paused trying to think of the word, "Acquaintances time to escape. I'll give you until nightfall to leave the city. If you're not gone then my pets will eat them and you will stay here with me," She said.

"Why would-" Soul started before I pushed back through where they came. We had to get out of here, now. If I brought back a dead body, Death was not going to like me. I already had a 'stain' on my record with him.

"Don't ask questions. Let's get out of here." I hissed. The tigers parted and let us through. We had to find a way out, now.

"Maka is there a way you can lead us out of here?" I asked her hopefully. I knew that she could sense souls. She shook her head no. I sighed. All their stuff was in the forest and they had nothing with them. Soul walked ahead of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. I was the leader here.

"I think I know how to get out. Follow me," He said and started running ahead. If he could lead us out, I will be fucking amazed.

About fifteen minutes later Soul lead them up a staircase that lead back to the church. I ran in front of him and took the lead.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him amazed. It wasn't often people amazed me.

"I had a feeling," He said. The sun was setting and I guess that we had approximately two hours to get out of the city. It would take almost three hour to get to any of the gates. Basically they were dead meat.

I lead my group down a series of alleyways and streets that lead back to the North gate where they had entered. I sped up my pace but the others behind me struggled to keep up. My chest hurt from my recent fight but I ignored it. I ignored the weakness I felt in my body from the shocks. I ignored the buried memories that started to surface. Being eaten alive by a tiger sounded painful and I wasn't going to die till I hit my goal.

**Reviews show love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firyal**

"Fi, stop," Kim shouted exhaustedly. I glanced back, hiding my own exhaustion, to see him and Tsubaki rapidly falling behind. Somehow Max was managing to keep up as were the other three though I don't know why I should be surprised. Kim was always had a weak body and no doubt Tsubaki's was any better. I turned my attention back to the front to see the sun almost completely set, but the gates were in sight at least and also open. One more glance back told me that we defiantly not going to make it and I might have a few deaths on my hands if I didn't do anything soon.

While mulling over this rapidly growing problem, I heard the blood chilling pounding of the humanoid tigers. In a split second, I made a reckless, but necessary, decision which involved a lot more running for me, dodging, thinking on my feet, and putting Max in charge. That last was defiantly the most risky.

"Max, take control," I said loudly and let myself fall back. Everyone turned their heads to look at me but only Max's said, "What the hell are you doing now?" While they ran to the gate, I slowed myself down and didn't start speeding up until the tigers were close to me. I watched them steadily approach from where we had just come from, and started running when their attention was clearly fixed on me. I ran forward but didn't rush out the gate as the others did. Instead, I took a path to the right that lead to the eastern gate.

As a child, I explored everywhere around this city. I was the one child who discovered everything that the adults wanted to forget, including the hollowed out tree outside the east gate. When the adults were children themselves, many of them worked together to dig out the dirt underneath a tree that been there since before the city was built. It was a hideout for children while the adults worked. Even today, it was still hollowed out enough to kids to hide in, and because of my small frame, I had no doubt that I could slide under the roots and hide from the tigers. The roots were knotted and harder than tock so there would be no way for the tigers to get to me, hopefully. That was my reckless, not so thought through plan.

I was running down the tight alley, my entire chest area burning, when I glanced back to see they were rapidly catching up. I couldn't tell, but hopefully those were all of the tigers that were chasing us. I pivoted my foot and sharply turned right into a wider alleyway which forked at the end. At the end, I pushed off the wall and headed left and heard the satisficing crash as the tigers failed to mimic my sharp turns. The alley turned into the main road, and again I took another sharp right. I was in the homestretch as I passed through the gate and none of the tigers had even made it out of the alley. My gait slowed down as I dodged fallen logs and broken branches over this far over grown path. I was relieved as the area around the tree was cleared and I easily slide on the dirt and into the hole that had long since been carved into the roots. Once inside I huddled into a ball, hushed my rapid breathing, and fearfully listened.

A few minutes later the bounding leaps of the tigers became hearable and gradually my fear sharpened as they became louder and louder. They sniffed around before trying to claw their way through the hole. Realizing it was too enforced, a few of them tried to claw their way through the roots. My fear reached its highest when I realized that if they did get in, I was trapped. I wouldn't be able to get away.

Then, it suddenly stopped. There was a minute of silence, and then, just like that, the tigers bounded away. I sat in the dark, listening for stragglers. When I heard nothing, I peeked my head out. Through the over grown path, I had a clear view of the now closing gate. Even from here, I heard the clang of the doors shutting and then the metallic clicks as they was locked. I sat there a few minutes in silence before wiggling out and attempting to stand. Stumbling, I came to lean against a sturdy, but young, tree at the edge of the clearing. Taking deep, painful breaths. I navigated from tree to tree, back to the gate and then around the wall to the place where we had stashed our stuff.

**Max**

Huffing from exhaustion, I pooled my anger into running. As we passed through the gate I looked back to see Firyal disappear around a corner along with most of the tigers. When I say most, I mean all but three of them. They were slow though, but still fast enough to eventually get Kim and Tsubaki. Fear for Kim pushed my mind into overdrive as I thought of some plan. The best I could come up with were the trees.

"Into the trees!" I yelled and latched onto the nearest tree. I pushed and pulled until I was on a high sturdy branch looking down. I watched with fear as everyone just barely made it into the trees. Maka's ankle had almost been snagged by a tiger (Kim saved her), and, well, Black Star had decided to play hero until he almost got his hand bitten off. None of us tried to help him. He was now safely in an opposite tree by himself while two of the tigers tried to climb up to him. The last was looking to get Maka or Kim. I watched with interest as they tried to figure out how to dig their claws into the bark and launch themselves up as I had seen other great cats do. Each time they fell and became more and more angry. These creatures may have the strength and bodies of tigersm, but they had no idea how to use the skills that real tigers needed to survive.

Then, they suddenly stopped. They all stood high on the hind legs with their ears flickering every few seconds. Then they bounded off into the fading light toward the city.

"Where are they going?" Soul asked beside me. I watched as they went through the gate and then close it. Everyone started to climb down. Mostly everyone made it down easily, except me, whose foot slipped and then went flying onto their back. Every inch of my body was screaming sleep as well as that the ground was comfy. I even closed my eyes, until Kim spoke.

"Max, are you okay?" Kim asked worriedly. I opened my eyes and looked up at his worried face. I gave him a small smile. He smiled back and offered me a hand.

"Just tired," I said and took his hand, "We should get our stuff and make camp."

"What about Firyal?" Maka asked worriedly. I almost laughed because it was funny that someone other than us was worried for our meister. Not that we ever worried about her. She was a foul mouthed, spoiled, arrogant, and disrespectful. Who would care about her? I was guessing they didn't know what she did to Kid.

"She'll find us," Kim said strongly.

"Let's just go make camp," I said tiredly and started to lead the way to our stuff.

By the time Max and his group had gotten to the tree that held their bags, it was pitch black. Somehow Kim lit a torch and together everyone got supplies out, made food, and set up camp. Mostly everyone was asleep by the time Firyal stumbled into the light. Those that remained awake were Kim, who forced himself to stay up and wait for her, and Soul, who didn't believe that Max could stay awake though somehow he was.

She was pale and bedraggled. She clutched a tree on the edge of the light with eyes that barley reflected any light. They were dull and tired. Her breathing was ragged and noisy as she slide down the back and let her head hit the bark with a dull thud. Her eyes didn't close but remained fixed on Max.

"Are you okay?!" Soul quietly exclaimed as he dashed to her. Max slowly got up, his muscles cramping as he did. Firyal nodded her head.

"Tired," Was as she said and she closed her eyes. She was asleep. Soul moved to move her, but Max put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If you touch her, she might kill you," He said quietly and pointed to the side of his neck where there was a faint scar over his carotid artery. Soul just looked at him before moving back to his position by the fire. Max retrieved a blanket and carefully laid it over Firyal before going to sleep.

**The morning**

**Max**

I awoke next to my brother to have sore muscles and still tired eyes. Still I pushed myself up and shook my brother. Daylight was barley filling the tent as the sun just started to rise. Usually Fi woke us up by now, but amazingly it didn't seem like she was up. Something didn't feel right with that.

"It's morning?" Kim questioned in a sleepy voice as he stretched.

"Yeah, I don't think Fi is up though," I responded.

"That's weird," He mumbled.

"We should get going. You wake the others, I get Fi up," I said and climbed out of the sleeping bag. Outside I took a canteen, splashed some water in my hand and smoothed out my hair before moving to Fi's unmoving form. I kneeled down next to her and was about to wake her when I heard the slight rasping sound. I froze and listened to find it was coming from Fi. A bad feeling settled over me but still I dared to shake her awake and tensed for the blow. "Fi, it's past sunrise." Her eyes slowly opened and she studied me for a moment before speaking.

"Let's get going then," She responded in a raspy voice. I nodded my head and turned to get some quick food ready. I heard her clear her throat, and watched her slowly rise and stumble ever so slightly to the tree out of the corner of my eye. She righted herself and went to work.

Fi's pace wasn't crazy on the way back to Death City but it wasn't slow either. As we moved through the desert though, my bad feeling kept growing and growing every time she stumbled or paused or stopped. She didn't talk, Black Star complained, Kim and Maka had started some conversation about mission provisions, and Tsubaki was quietly trying to quiet Black Star. Soul was the only one who was quiet.

The sun beat down on us and we ran out of water. Not long after that though, Death City was in view. We wouldn't die of dehydration at least, but still the bad feeling sat. Something wasn't right. Sure those devices were still on Kim and the others, but they weren't hurting them from what I could tell. Kim didn't even like fighting so that feeling couldn't have to do with the devices. No, it had something to do with Firyal. I found myself being a few steps behind her, much closer than anyone else.

Again she stumbled, but this time she didn't catch herself. She would have collapsed into the sand if I hadn't reacted in time to catch her limp body. The others around me exclaimed things like "what happened?" or "Is she alright?" Her breathing was raspy and her face contorted with pain. I had been right, something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim**

It felt strange to walk into Death's room without Max next to me. For some reason, he had decided to stay with Firyal to make sure she was okay in the end, which was highly unusual. Neither of us particularly liked Firyal at all, Max more so than me. I was always left to stop the arguments when they became too heated or violent and, in my opinion, my brother was the one who started them all and usually deserved what Firyal gave him.

Everyone stayed in one, single group with its own order. Maka stood in front with Soul and Black Star right behind her to either side. Tsubaki stayed next to her meister, and I stayed a distance behind all of them. Without Max, I had no confidence in front of anyone and I always felt left out with my natural, quiet nature. He was always there to reassure me in case I made a mistake and always the one to defend me if someone thought what I said was stupid. If I made a mistake among these guys, there was no one to reassure me and possibly no one to cover for me. It wasn't that I didn't like them, actually Soul and Black Star were pretty fun to hang around most days and the girls weren't that bad to talk to on the right subject, I had no confidence that they would stick up for me though.

"Hi Maka!" Lord Death said happily. I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing before we came in, like Firyal would have done, but now he was completely focused on us.

"Hello Lord Death," Maka said respectfully. Lord Death looked around and the group at different angles before resting his empty eyes on me. Unlike Max or Firyal, I wasn't going to answer the unasked question. Instead, I stood there with a growing anxiety to answer the question once it was asked.

"Where are Firyal and Max?" He asked directly to me.

"Firyal collapsed and Max took her to be taken care of," Maka answered for me even though the question wasn't directed to her in any way. Silently I thanked her because I was sure I would have made it sound a lot more complicated or something.

"Is that so?" Death said and paused. "Tell me about your mission starting from when you entered the city." Everyone, including Maka, hesitated.

"We split up into groups and explored the city on our own. Each of us noticed that everyone in the city seemed to have disappeared without any signs of panic. All of us were captured, and taken through a series of tunnels under the city by these tiger-like creatures. While trying to escape we met her, the Witch Tigrus and she let us escape the city," I said choppily from the back. I didn't want to be the one that got Firyal in trouble for the witch calling her out, but I was sure someone else would. It wasn't going to be me though, ever. I want to stay inside my body, unlike Max who seems to like it outside for some reason. Slowly Death nodded his head.

"Interesting. What did she say when you met her?" He asked looking at me. I drew my eyes to the floor but couldn't answer.

"She said she wanted Firyal to join her," Maka said slowly. Soul also looked away. He must have seen it too at the time. Firyal had considered the choice instead of saying no right away. Death didn't move. Apparently, Maka hadn't or she would have said something.

"That's also very interesting. Kim, do you know why Tigrus would ask this of you meister?" Death asked me.

"No," I answered carefully. I knew her morbid goal, but I wasn't going to be the one that shared it with the object of that goal. Again, I want my blood to stay in my body and also my organs to remain intact.

"I see. I'll have to talk to her then. Do any of you know why she collapsed?" He asked. My mind drew a complete blank at that. It could have been heat exhaustion, but that wasn't what it looked like. The glance I got of her looked like she was in serious pain. It was possible that she had been injured when she distracted the tigers, or any time before that. Firyal's actions were always unpredictable so it was impossible to tell if she had acted strange at some point.

"No," Maka responded.

"Okay then. Go see Professor Stein and he'll get those devices off you. Send Firyal my wishes," he said distractedly. I immediately turned around and left while Maka just questioned Death on how he knew what the devices were. I didn't care; I just wanted my brother, now.

Kim jogged down the hall and came to a stop where his brother was sprawled along a wooden bench outside the infirmary. He tried to catch his breath as Max pushed himself up, but kept losing it.

"How did that meeting go?" Max asked tiredly. Worry lines were barely visible on his face, but soon they faded as Max rubbed the sleep from his face. Kim nodded his head yes.

"Have they said what's wrong with her?" Kim gasped.

"They said it's something with her heart," Max responded and swung his feet off the bench. He absently pated the seat beside him and Kim sat down. Kim looked to his brother, but saw his head resting on his propped up hands.

"Like a heart attack?" Kim asked.

"No. They didn't know what," Max responded and shifted his head up to stare at the opposite wall, "They said that they are performing surgery on her to see." He almost looked worried but also not really. Considering the history between him and his meister, it seemed unlikely that he should care. Yet, it seemed like he did. Kim stared at his brother with disbelief.

"Let's go home. We'll come back later," Kim suggested. Max just shook his head no.

"You go home. I'll stay here a little bit in case something happens," Max said absently. Kim still stared at his brother. This was a mark of caring, something very uncalled for. Max took out his keys and put them in his brother's hand without a glance. "Go to Fi's place and drop her stuff off too." Kim had always followed his brother's lead, and today wasn't any different. Kim sucked up whatever he wanted to say to his now unknown brother and left to go home and later to Firyal's apartment.

**Two Days Later**

Firyal lay on her cot in the infirmary, staring completely out the window to the right with a distant look on her face. She didn't turn her head at the sound of the door clicking open, or at Steins most annoying voice, or even the multiple sounds of shuffling feet.

Everyone from the mission had come to check on her, with the exception Black Star and Kim (who was distracting him so Black Star couldn't come). She didn't turn her head, but she clearly knew who was in the room. Everyone waited for a reaction, but there was none. In one bold move, Max walked around the beds, stood in front of the window and put a vase of flowers in her face. Her eyes closed and she face twitched in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a weak annoyance.

"Snapping you from your trance; Kim got these for you," Max responded and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. She watched him do so before swinging her head to see everyone else. She had heard what he had done, and frankly she was very close to trying to decide which was more important; her goal or her life.

"How are you feeling?" Stein asked.

**Firyal**

I stared at him for a moment after he asked the question. "Everything hurts," I responded in truth. During surgery, I had died three times apparently and it was taking a toll on my body. Coming back from death once was a miracle, but three times proved that I wasn't ready to die I guess. That's how strong my goal was apparently. He didn't know that though.

"That's understandable considering you died three times technically," He responded. Though he had saved my life, he had also brought these people in here which made me very unhappy. There were some shocked looks across the others but my attention focused completely on Stein.

"When can I leave?" I asked, yearning for my own bed and food as well as my sewing.

"That depends. You weapon partners informed me that you live alone," He started. Already I knew where this conversation was heading and I didn't like it. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Your bandages must be changed every day, and someone has to be around in case something happens. I may have patched you up, but there is still internal damage that could get worse at any time as we discussed," He continued, "In order for me to allow you to leave, someone will have to stay with you until you are fully healed." Immediately my head turned to Max who, for once, looked neutral.

"Are you crazy?" He joked weakly, "I will never stay with you again after you tried to smash my head with that vase thing," he shook his head outrageously. For once it didn't bother me. In a way, I felt more relieved though I still didn't like this. I looked back to the four people on the other side.

"Who?" I demanded slightly. Normally it would sound a lot harsher, but I could only assume it was one of the girls since Soul wasn't the caring type and also a boy who got nosebleeds at everything that involved bare skin on a woman.

"Maka has volunteered," Stein said and took a few steps back. I stared at Maka, who looked very confident and strong at the moment. She didn't really need to be, but it was better than Tsubaki who looked just a tad scared. I knew it was an act because the true Maka was very kind and didn't look so strong most of the time.

"That's fine. I can leave then?" I asked. Maka could stay since she has never pissed me off enough. She may be unhappy if she found out about what I did to Kid though.

"As soon as you're ready," Stein said, checked his watch, and left without a word. Slowly I pulled the cover away and sung my feet over. They had taken the IV away yesterday and the heart monitor this morning. I probably could have walked out at any moment, but I knew they would just track me down at my apartment. Plus I had no clothes to run away in. A bag, one of my beaded ones form my house, was dropped next to me. I flipped it open and inside I saw a paper bag, probably the medicine I had been told about, and burnt orange dress that hadn't been finished with yet. Kim had obviously gotten it from my sewing room, because Max knew exactly where my clothes were and they weren't in there.

"Kim got you clothes," Max said and started leaving. As he passed by Soul, he hooked his shirt and dragged him out too. Soul didn't protest and Tsubaki followed out. Only Maka remained. Slowly I got up, testing out my sore body, before pulling off the cloth gown with my back to Maka. I heard her shuffle, probably to give me some privacy.

"Why would you volunteer?" I asked as I pulled the dress on. It was a little more low cut than any other dress I owned, but I had stared this one to wear when I went shopping in the open market during the hot summer months. Maka hesitated.

"No one else wanted to volunteer. Why don't you want to live with your weapon partners to begin with?" She asked suddenly. It was a question I didn't need to think about.

"Literally it's too much with all three of us. Max complains about everything, Kim is ignorant about everything, and both of them don't like the idea that I don't have a TV or gaming system," I responded thinking through every event with them that had given me a ginormous headache. I was getting a headache now just thinking about it all.

"You don't have a TV?" Maka questioned. I straightened out my dress and started lacing up some sandals that Kim had also packed. They were overly complicated but nice enough to go walking in. They were one of the few pairs that I had bought because they had looked cute rather than for usefulness.

"No. I have much better things to do with my time," I said and stood up straight. I picked up my bag with my arm and reached around at the last second to get the flowers. No sense to let them die here. Kim was sweet, though not too smart at times.

"Here, I'll take those," Maka said and took the vase from me. I handed it to her and together we walked out the door. Neither of us talked, though Maka probably wanted to. She was much more carefree once we were outside though for some reason. It might have to do with the fact that she was a "free spirit".

"I don't have a bed set up for you at my apartment right now. It's built into the wall so I just have to pull out some sheets and covers and make it up," I told her as I remembered the bed I almost never used. The few times I had used it, it was for doing detail work in a sea of comfortable covers to keep me calm and un-frustrated.

"That's fine," Maka said. While I was heading home, she was veering off, and soon she was tugging me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked annoyed. There was sewing to do and food to make at home. I didn't have time to be dragged places by her.

"The others are over there," She said happily and gestured to an opened court. I had passed by it many times, but I always glanced away from anyone playing there. There were two teams of two fighting over the ball, Max and Kim verses Black Star and Soul. Tsubaki sat on a nearby bench with Liz and Patty. Behind them was Kid with a bored expression. I resisted Maka's pull slightly and stopped it all together when Kid had seen me. He stared at me with a menacing look and I stared back. Maka looked back but I ignored her. A point was scored and the game was done. Max and Kim both looked from me to Kid, wondering how each of us was going to react.

"I'm going home. Kim can bring you by later," I said and started to leave. Maka grabbed me more forcefully.

"You would rather go home?" She asked. I stared at Kid.

"Yeah," I responded. Maka started to notice now along with everyone else. Patty and Liz were staring at me now too with same type of look as their meister.

"What wrong?" Black Star asked. Kim and Max diverted their eyes away from everyone now as they turned out to be the only ones who might offer an explanation.

"Ask Kid," I responded and pulled myself away, "I'll see you later."

"Hold on," Maka said and followed me. She didn't try to ask me but I could tell she was thinking about it.

"What is her problem?" Black Star complained to everyone. Kid stared down at the ground along with the two girls; each of them deep in thought. The girls were the first to look up at their meister, but neither one could say anything.

"I'm not going to defend her, but you she told you she would do it," Max said to Kid before dashing to steal the ball from Black Star. He succeeded and easily made another basket. Kim and Soul left the court and let the two fight over the ball as Black Star yelled and became more and more angry with each basket made by Kim. Though Black Star was strong, Kim was supper fast.

"Did something happen?" Soul asked Kid. He looked up but didn't answer. He clenched his teeth and fists though.

"She left us to die," Liz responded absently. Kim looked away but Soul stared at her.

"Remember how she said she would leave you for dead if you didn't show up? That's what happened to Kid," Kim explained somberly.


	6. Chapter 6

Firyal led the way down the clean, planed streets until they came to the twisty, last minute roads of the older southern district. It was well known for its open markets and crime rate. Children in the nicer parts of the city were told to stay away, and adults from the southern district enforced that rule. Maka started to become very nervous as they passed by many people who looked at her like she shouldn't be there. They were all obviously from different cultures and countries by the way they looked and dressed.

**Firyal**

I easily passed through the narrow streets, seeing people I knew only by face and passing through two plazas that were used for open markets once a week. As we passed through the second, I slipped my hand into Maka's and pulled her roughly toward a tall, brick building. It was very old with twisted iron railed balconies hanging from every floor and windows covering everywhere.

We entered through the creaky front door, and I immediately went for the stairs which were new and straight. The ground floor belonged to the owner, a strict faced woman who couldn't stand noise but was nice enough to the poor children who couldn't afford to go to school. She taught lessons every day in all types of subjects, even housework. I let go of Maka's hand and hurried up the stairs, anxious to finally be home.

For me, home was my two bedroom, fourth floor apartment. It was the only one in the building that didn't have a balcony, and also was the only one who never had problems with the electric, gas, or water. Even though I didn't have my key with me, since Kim had forgotten to put it in my bag, I still tried the door. I silently opened and I pushed inside. A note fluttered to the ground and I recognized the owner's messy handwriting. She was half blind now so I didn't care as much, but it was still a pain to try and read.

"Figure out what this says," I said and handed it over my shoulder to the silent Maka. She hadn't said anything through the whole journey, but I knew she was thinking about Kid and me. She was smart and she could put two and two together to guess what had happened. I wondered if she believed it though. Maka took the paper and I moved inside.

**Maka**

I took the paper, but I didn't get to look at it. I don't know what I expected her place to look like, but I couldn't have imagined this. I followed Firyal through the door, closing it behind me, and saw her disappear through an archway to the right.

A nice looking living room stood before me. It was painted a soft green with five, square windows on the opposite wall that looked out into the plaza. In front of each window were glistening tables over flowing with plants. Along all the other walls were five, arm length, six shelf, bookcases that almost touched the celling. Each one was neatly packed with books in all types of languages and in all types of subjects. At the bottom of one bookcase, between two closed doors on the left, was a single row of CDs. To the right of the bookcase was a nice, small, stereo with a CD case perched on top. The only other pieces of furniture in the room was a cloth green couch that looked soft but expensive, and a wooden coffee table in front of it. On the table was a stack of books, the top one open and in a language I didn't recognize, as well as the bag she had taken with her on the mission. It looked deflated and dusty from the desert and seemed out of place in the nice living room.

I stared down at the shiny, wooden floors, which looked better than the beaten floors in the hallway, and meekly walked to the archway and peered in to see what Firyal was doing. The archway led to the kitchen with was sunny with lots of windows, most of which were open, and also a lot more plants. Vines were pinned to the celling and gave the place a very calming feeling as well the table against the left wall with two chairs and a basket sitting on top. Firyal stood at a countertop next to the stove and I heard the sounds of chopping.

"You can put the letter on the table there and make yourself at home. I don't care what you do, just don't break anything. Do you mind if the food has a little spice to it?" She asked without turning around. Her voice made me freeze and it took me awhile to answer.

"No, I'm fine with spicy stuff," I answered watching her.

"I'll tell you when dinner is done. There are books and music to entertain you. Feel free to look them but make sure you put them back in the right places when you're done," She said. I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. I backed away from the archway with quiet steps and went to the nearest bookcase. All of the titles near the top were in a strange language, but as I got to the bottom they were more in English. There were heavy English dictionaries and books on how to learn Arabian. There were no books, in English, on Saudi Arabia itself, so I moved to the next one.

This next one held books in many different languages. Each shelf seemed to be a new language with a dictionary or two at the end of each shelf. The languages were all ones spoken in Europe or at in its vicinity: German, French, Spanish, Polish, Russian, and Italian. With a little frustration and awe, I moved to the next bookcase. This one held more foreign books written in languages spoken in Asia it looked like from the characters written on the sides. With more frustration, I moved onto the fourth one.

All the books here were in English and nonfiction. They were all how-to books for a series of hobbies and activities. I glanced over books on sewing, different types of sciences, and cooking until I found a strange sort of books clumped together on the bottom. I kneeled on the ground and picked out one titled "The Power of Soul Energy". The front showed the shadow of a man with all sorts of dots drawn on his body as energy emitted from them.

"You won't understand anything in those books," Firyal said suddenly from behind me. My body jerked in fright and the book clattered to the ground. "Put it back and come help for a bit." I replaced the book and got up. As I turned around, I saw her pulled herself from where she had been leaning against the archway and disappear back into the kitchen. I followed her and paused right when I entered the room. It was filled with the beautiful smells of spices and bread, all of which I didn't have a name for.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked after I managed to not be distracted by the scents.

"Mice these up. Make the cubes small and don't cut your fingers," She said and pushed a cutting board to her left. On it was a knife, a fourth of an onion, a big tomato, green onions, and some other things I couldn't identify. I approached the cutting board, pulled it a little farther from her, and started cutting while occasionally glancing over to see what she was doing.

She was at the stove with four pots and pans cooking stuff as well as the oven warming up underneath it all. One pan held flat sheets of some sort of bread that she turned every few seconds. A pot had what almost looked like slightly strawberry milk, though that didn't seem possible for her to like such a thing. Another pot held some light brown rice, and another pan had some sort of potatoes in it. She bustled around all four things, managing to pull out a cookie sheet and cooking spray at some point.

"Hurry up and finish those vegetables," She told me as she turned off two of the fires going. I quickly finished up my last vegetable and pushed the cutting board closer to the stove. She put the two bread sheets she had just made on the cookie sheet. In a few quick moves, she picked up the cutting board and dumped the vegetables into the bread pan.

"What else can I do?" I asked as I saw her still hurrying around.

"There's some thick white cheese in the fridge. Get that and the empty milk bottle," She responded as she sautéed the vegetables. I moved to the fridge and opened it to find everything different than I expected. Everything was organized with dates on containers and three drawers on one side clearly marked, "fruits, vegetables, cheese + meat". I opened the cheese drawer and dug around the paper parcels and cloth bags until I found one with white cheese in it. I closed the drawer and found the milk bottle sitting on the right. It was glass and bottle necked. I closed the fridge and went back to the counter.

"Grate some cheese. The grater is in the cabinet below you," She said as she brushed the vegetables onto the bread. She put the pan back on the stove, and reached into the above cabinet beside her to take out two plates. She set the plates down on a counter a little farther down and went back to the stove. Meanwhile, I located the grater and grated some cheese onto the cutting board. Without a word, she scoped up the cheese when I was done and started doing something with it to the bread. I wrapped the rest of the cheese up and put it away while I waited for her to tell me to do something else. She put the sheet into the oven and then went back to hovering above the stove. She turned off all the flames. She put a huge serving spoon in the rice bowl and stepped aside to pull the plates closer.

"Divide up the rice and potatoes," She said and started taking out ingredients for something else.

Maka went right to her job as Firyal chopped up ingredients and poured a red sauce into the pan she had been using before for the vegetables. She added some more vegetables, herbs, and spices before turning the stove on to heat it up.

"What do I do with the empty pans?" Maka asked.

"Sink," Firyal answered as she watched the sauce. She turned the heat on low and covered it with a lid that she acquired from a drawer beneath the stove. A funnel appeared from an overhead cabinet and was put into the bottle neck of the milk jug. Firyal then took the pot of "milk" from the stove and started to slowly pour it into the jug.

"What else can I do?" Maka asked again after the pots were put in the sink.

"The drawer closet to the dining room has napkins and silverware. Set the table," Firyal said distractedly. Maka nodded her head and got out the needed utensils.

**Maka**

The dining room was the most amazing of all the rooms I'd seen so far. It was painted dark green with golden swirls out lining all six of the curtained windows. Each set of curtains was different and also just short enough to cover the window. All of them looked handmade and beautiful with majestic creatures outlined and filled in with one color while the back ground was a complimentary color and went around counter clockwise as followed: a golden lion standing with his head held high with an ebony background, a fire breathing dragon in green with a purple background, three yellow hummingbirds on blue, a white bear on green, two silver wolves on red, and a black hawk or bird of prey on silver.

In the middle of the room stood a dark wood dining table with what looked like a hand stitched rug on the bottom. I set two places, one at the head and one to the left of it, before going back to the kitchen to help before the beauty of the room could suck me in further.

I had been gone longer than I thought because everything was done by the time I got back. The plates were made and sitting on the counter closet to the doorway with a glass of water and mug of milk that steamed. Firyal was drying the pans and putting them away with hurriedness. I didn't say anything, and quietly took two separate trips to bring the plates and drinks to the table. On my second trip, Firyal followed me and took the head seat where I put the mug.

"Thank you for your help," she said gruffly before picking at her food.

"It smells delicious," I told her before taking a bite of the potatoes. There were a little mushy with sweet spice taste that was much better than anything I could make at home.

"People tell me my food is good," She responded.

"You entertain people here?" I asked. The big dining table would make sense as well as why everything looked so beautiful.

"No," She answered almost with a laugh, "This is a poor neighborhood. A lot of times when I make too much food and I give it my land lady downstairs. She spreads it out to the starving families in this neighborhood.

"That's…nice of you," I hesitated. She didn't seem like the generous type the way she had treated her weapon partners or the rest of us on that mission. Still, I guess she wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be,

She shrugged, "I have nothing better to do some days. My eyes get tired from working, and cooking gives them a break."

"Working on what?" I asked. Here was the million dollar question that everyone in school wondered. What did Firyal do all the days she didn't come to class?

"I sew and stuff," She answered as she quickly worked through her plate. I ate the food, but paced myself so I could drag some conversation out of her. "I'm amazed that you still came here," She said before I could say anything.

"Why?" I asked.

"I though you would have stayed with your friends and found out what happened between me and Kid," She answered.

"What happened between you two anyways?" I asked. She stopped eating and looked at me.

"I'm not going to tell you if they didn't. I think you should ask Kid or one of his partners," She responded and finished up her plate. I wasn't even a fourth of the way done yet. "I'll make up the room for you," She said and left with her plate, her milk untouched. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it right away. I wasn't going to be able to drag the answer out of her. She was too scary for me to try that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Firyal**

I hurried through the apartment and locked myself in my sewing room before I had even closed the door. I pressed myself against the thin wood, and listened for Maka's following footsteps. I didn't hear them so I decided to turn the light on finally and relaxed. I smiled slightly and deeply inhaled the familiar scent of new cloth, which the room always retained since I never used for it anything else but sewing.

The walls were painted a redish violet color that glowed in the single bright light hanging from above. There was one small window that let in a little fading light, but it faced another building so the view was the least exciting of any of the others in the apartment. I walked to the manikins in the corner and carefully started to shift them to the door that lead to the bathroom, the only room that connected this one to my own.

There were four of them, and all of them had mostly finished dresses on them at the moment. One held a shimmery silver and white dress that one woman had ordered for her wedding. She wanted pure white cloth roses of various sizes outlining the diagonal spilt that I insisted wrap around from her left hip to the right bottom. So far it looked very plain, but I only had the basics set up so far such as the under cloths and the silver. I didn't even have the ruffles around the diagonal sewn on yet, which was another main feature she wanted.

Another was a fiery red dress with no sleeves or back that someone had ordered as a present to the president's wife. The person, I think it was a man, requested a golden pattern all over the dress that would "make her seem on fire". So far I had no ideas for the pattern, but I usually thought about it more when I practiced on my sketch book, which was currently sitting on the bed.

The third was a deep blue that some movie actress ordered. She wanted a silver pattern covering it that looked like rolling waves when she walked. It was supposed to resemble this movie she was doing or something; I didn't really pay attention.

And the last was a reveling tight light green dress that a traveling dancer had ordered last time she was here. She wanted it to look exotic when it was done, but so far it just looked choppy. I had just put it together the other night (before the mission), but I was still unsatisfied with the rounded cuts and lumpy edges (which I had been content with before I left).

I pushed the manikins against one of the windows in my darkened bedroom and returned to my sewing one. There was still so much that needed to be hidden and moved around. I sighed and started making the big task into smaller ones. First, all the open cabinets and dressers of cloth needed to be closed and locked down. All of these were made by a Chinese merchant who favored here because I loved his huge puzzle boxes (which looked like dressers most of the time). When Kim and Max had lived here, I had to hide everything so they were perfect for keeping their curious hands from wreaking my stuff. Once they were secretly locked, I moved onto the next task.

I hide sketchbook in my room first, and then re-made the bed with a purple comforter that matched the walls and some nice white sheets. I had actually made the cover, and I was proud of it. It was designed with white and red roses sewn on top of green strands of vines and leaves. I was very proud of it, though I rarely used it since I had a warmer, much simpler cover that I kept wrapped up on the bed for when I decided to work in here. I found two pillows under the bed, wrapped in plastic of course to prevent them from getting dirty, and threw them on top before shutting off the light and going to my room.

My room was decorated in royal blues. My bed was black rimmed, with a deep blue cover portraying the night sky sewn on it. The thing had taken me months to finish, but it was warm and beautiful so I was happy. The pillow cases were easier to make, and showed the constellations Gemini and Aquarius. I also had a full length dresser that hung all my dresses, along with my few pairs of shoes sitting in front of it, sitting near the door to the living room. I had exactly five windows in here, each one giving me a view into the opposite courtyard and also all were curtained with a different set of constellations. I kept them closed usually because this place was my sanctuary, and my sanctuary needed to be dark.

I picked off my sandals and put them in front of the dresser before padding out of the room through my door, after unlocking Maka's. Maka was sitting at the couch, picking through one of my books which I knew she wouldn't be able to understand. Looking at all the language work in front of me in that one stack made me feel just a little hopeless. I don't know why I liked languages, but I felt that I needed to learn them all because it made me feel better than my mother, who was a master of many languages.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her softly. She jumped up in fright and slammed the book shut. I saw the title and almost rolled my eyes. It was _Lady of Moon _in Chinese. She couldn't read any of it I knew, but she had probably liked the pictures, which were beautifully colored and barely faded from all its years untouched in the tomb of some emperor. A book merchant had sold it to me for a pretty penny, but it worth it since it was so beautiful. The book I knew was going to be hard for me to look through, since it was in ancient Chinese, but I would have to struggle through it eventually.

"Sorry," She said immediately. She put it on my stack and put a few books on top of it. At least she was putting my stuff back where she found it and in the right order. She sat back down on the couch and watched me with unsure eyes.

"If you want something to read, it would help you if it was in English," I responded and strode over to the coffee table. I pushed the books away from her and looked down. She didn't look scared, but uneasy. I didn't have time for this. I needed to let the extra food down soon so families wouldn't go so hungry tonight.

"Can you actually read these?" She asked.

"Why else would I have them?" I asked back. She looked a little taken aback by my evasion.

"Where did you learn all these languages?" She tried.

"I taught myself. When I was little, there were all kinds of books around the house. I just read them, and I learned the languages along the way," I responded, trying to avoid more questions.

"Did your parents help you?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"They were never around," I said and hurried to the kitchen. They were the last things I wanted to think/talk about. I turned on the water and started the dishes.

"Who took care of you?" She asked following me. I lathered up the sponge and roughly went to my task.

"This lady," I responded. I didn't remember her name, and I didn't want to. She was barely ever there and made me do everything that she was supposed to do. My parents sent money to be used on me, but she always took it for herself. My fingers scrubbed at a dirty pan as my teeth clenched. They never came home or checked on me. The one time I remember seeing them, which was right before I was enrolled in the academy, they looked down at me disappointed.

"What did you call her?" Maka asked nicely. This felt like this was a game for her. _Let's see how many answers we can get from Firyal today? No, let's see how long it takes til we make her leave or maybe even piss her off?_

"I don't remember," I answered tensely. I reached over and gulped down my now cold milk that had been set on the counter. It was sweet and spiced I knew, but I barely tasted it. I put the cup in the soapy water and went to work on another pan.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, hovering around my back. My back prickled with annoyance as I worked.

"No," I said harshly and pushed the pot onto the drying rack. Next were the plates we used for dinner.

"Okay…I'll go…read a book I guess," She said and scurried away. I finished the dishes in record time once she left and went to finish up my usual tasks. On the table against the windows, hidden in the plants, was a basket connected to a pulley system that was mostly outside. I filled it up with the extra food, spiced milk, and fruit before pushing out the window and slowly lowering it down. I looked down once it hit the ground and saw dozens of children dart to it. Like civilized friends, each person took one little thing and ran back to their families. I watched with sadness as the more fortunate children ran away, leaving the orphans to look up at me hopelessly. I swallowed hard and pulled up the basket and filled it with food again.

I always felt like an orphan when I was little. I was locked in a huge dark house that seemed to accumulate more and more dust every day. The windows barely let in any light, since they were always curtained and I was always too short to move them, and there was rarely any edible food for me since I didn't teach myself to cook until I was at least seven. The children in this place always reminded me of myself in some way. They all came from either poor families or had no families at all. As someone with extra money, it was easy to buy things for families or give drooling children a treat once in a while, but it still broke my heart to see them like that in the first place.

I let the basket on the ground again and watched the orphans cautiously eat amongst themselves. There were seven of them this, the oldest was maybe fourteen. He was old enough to work in the market, and maybe he was on the busy days. He looked familiar, and I thought that maybe I saw him once or twice when I was shopping, but I never knew if he was honestly working or not.

I shut the window and decided to let the basket sit down there for the night. I took a towel as I walked back to the sink and started drying and putting the dishes away. Meanwhile, I hummed a small tune from one of my CDs. I don't remember the name or the artists, but I remembered that the album had autumn leaves all over it. Once I was finished and hung the towel to dry, I brought the empty basket back up. As I was setting it down, I saw the note my landlady had left above my door this morning. I glanced outside, where it was pitch black, before taking one of the seats so I could decipher the note.

Firyal,

One of your young men came by and I let him in, even though he had a key with him. It was the stupidly nice one. You know how much I hate the stairs, so I expect something in return for this service. A dish of that plumb cobbler for me as well as the ingredients for Chole Bhature for the children to attempt. I will expect these things on my doorstep the night after you return from wherever you are. I have no doubt that the young man was telling the truth that you were injured, but I do doubt that you can't come home.

Erika

I groaned over the note. I didn't have any of the ingredients for the cobbler and my version of Chole Bhature included a lot of ingredients that were going to be too heavy to carry in one shopping trip. I flipped the note over and searched for a pen around the kitchen. I found one in a drawer and wrote down all the ingredients and also how much of each one. I wrote small to fit everything and just felt more and more tired with every word. One I was done, I put the paper on the counter near the stove and went to the living room.

Maka was on the couch again, reading a book I didn't recognize. It defiantly wasn't one of mine, but then I realized it must have been one of hers. I didn't think she had brought her own stuff, but sure enough I saw a pale bag leaning against the side of the couch. I don't know where it came from, but it was obviously hers. I shrugged and walked around to grab my dusty bag on the coffee table. At the sudden sight of me, she jumped.

"I must be very scary to you," I stated with a hidden smile as I cleared out the bag.

"I'm NOT scared of you," She responded and buried her head back into her book.

"Whatever you say," I responded. I put everything away and repacked the bag with everything that I would probably need for my next mission. It was an easy task, one that has been practiced for years, and was done soon. I put the bag by the door, where no one would knock of touch it, and then returned to the living room. My small clock, which was piled underneath my stack of books, told me it was 9:18. I yawned and stood above Maka.

"I have to get up early in the morning, are you going to sleep anytime soon?" I asked. She jumped again and then looked back at me.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"9:19," I responded with another glance to the clock in back of her. I bet she didn't even know it was there.

"It's that late?" She asked as she hurriedly closed her book and got up.

"Yes," I responded and rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking, "Your room is there, and there's a bathroom connect to it. Night," I told her finally and went to my room. I quickly brushed my teeth in the bathroom while I listened to her shuffle around her room. After that, I locked the two doors to my room and snuggled into bed, but not before changing into a pair of comfortable cloth pants and a sleeveless shirt. I quickly fell asleep, not even wondering whether Maka was too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Firyal**

There is was the deep banging of drums along with the precious shrills of flute blaring me awake just like every single other morning. I groaned loudly and fruitlessly tried to hide my head underneath my pillow. It doesn't work. It's always still there, softly beating in my head. I force my eyes awake and stumble out of bed and into my black room.

I specially made my curtains to block out any light, so that was never a problem when it came to sleep. The bread winning musicians…they were always the only reason I was ever up early. It was barely heard by the other tenets, but it always seemed to jolt me awake every morning even though they were a few blocks away. My landlady was always woken up too, but she liked it. She told me once that if I didn't like it, I could leave. Her building is the nicest one around though so there was no chance of that happening

I pulled back all the curtains, squinting as I went, and then started to get ready for the morning. After quickly washing my face and checking on Maka, I started getting dressed and thought of all the things I needed to do today.

The place had to be cleaned a little, there was language work to do, sewing, shopping, cooking, and I also needed to stop in the book shop and put in some requests for some science textbooks. Too much to do in one day, but I knew I would get through most of it if Maka left me alone.

Today, I dressed in a short sleeved dark green dress with light blue depictions of clouds. I also added a pair of dark leather sandals and a bead crochet made with jade and aquamarine. I also planned to meet with the cloth merchant today (since he came once every two weeks on the same day of the week) and see if he had new clients/jobs for me. Work was work and money was money.

And I also needed to look around for some toys for the children before they got too expensive. Christmas was only another two months away, though Guru Nanak Dev is sooner…I'm not celebrating his birth this year though. I have always done it because I was supposed to, not because I believed which feels too much like a sham. May the gods punish me for my disbelief, but there are always times when even we lose our faith.

I adjusted my dress and sighed. Too much work…Still, I stood up straight and left my room to cook breakfast. I paused in the living room though. Without much though, I turned on my small stereo system and then continued to the kitchen. Soft flute music came on and I smiled. It was sweet and beautiful and actually meshed with the drums well. I continued on to the kitchen and spun around the room, taking out things and putting them on the counter next to the stove.

A normal breakfast for me was a cup of my hot spice milk, and a rice omelet, so that's what I made for me and Maka. I even cut up some bananas for on the side. The work was so simple that I blocked most of the world out with my music. Before I knew it, I was finished and Maka was stumbling in. She looked sleepy eyed in her yellow pajamas, but I didn't judge. It was amazing enough that she was up already.

I brought the two plates and my glass to the table with the plants and set them down in their separate spots. I sat down in mine next to the window and started eating right away. The market opened soon and the best deals were always found right at the start. Maka slid into her own chair and stared at her food. Eventually, she picked up her fork and poked at it before she took a tentative bite. I was done eating by that time and was taking my plate to the sink. I watched her numbly eat for a few seconds before getting out my watering can from under the sink and filling it up.

"Hurry up and eat. We're going to the market today," I told her as I watered the plants in the kitchen. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"What about school?" She asked. Now it was my turn to stare. What day was it? Also, class is too easy to go to. Work was to be done, money to be made.

"Why would I want to go there?" I asked slowly and continued on my way into the living room to get the plants in there.

"To learn how to be a proper meister," She said strongly like I was outrageous. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I already finished my training on my own a long time ago, the school was just a pre-tense until I was old enough to graduate.

"I already am a proper meister. There's no need for me to attend those classes," I responded. I broke away dead stems and leaves from the plants and carried them back to the kitchen so I could throw them out. Maka didn't say anything.

"You are still a student even if you know everything. Its required to attend class," She said very passionately, "Also, Lord Death has entrusted you to me, and I will make sure you keep up your studies." I sighed and put the can away. This subject wasn't going to go away within the next ten minutes I knew.

"I need to go to the market today, so hurry up. If there's time, we'll go to class," I responded without glancing back. I heard her rush out of the room though. I quickly washed the dishes and then hurried into the living room with my list in hand. I picked up my market bag (made mostly of sewn beads in the shapes of humming birds sucking nectar from flowers) and then went over to my table. I took two books off the top of my stack and pushed them into the bottom before getting my keys.

"Are you ready?" Maka asked. She had her school bag slung across her shoulder and her hair was tied back in her usual pigtails.

"Of course," I responded and hurried out the door, locking the door before pushing it open for Maka to come through. I heard it click closed behind her as I hurried down the stairs. I noticed my land lady closed her door as I came down and hurried outside to make sure we had time to get what she needed for her students. Maka kept up behind me, obviously a little lost as we stepped out into the already warm day. I lead the way down many alleyways until we came to a nice huge courtyard near the other gate.

I started at all sorts of food stands, ordering this and that and directing them to either go to my door or my landlady's. All of them already knew me and had a special box with my name on it for such delivers since I usually bought things in great amounts for the poor children that usually roamed the streets.

After that, I headed to the cloth merchant. Everyone knew him as Evra, but I knew him as the Dark Man. He always wore black no matter how hot it was, and was always functional. He also wore a mask, but he sounded English which always destroyed my image of him being some sort of Indian man that I could relate to.

"Can I help you Firyal?" he asked as I approached. I nodded shortly.

"Do you have any new work for me?" I asked.

"Of course," He answered and held out some sheets of folded paper. He also always wore black gloves. I can't remember when he first approached me, or if it was I who approached him, but I don't remember ever finding him scary. I took the sheets and stuffed them in my bag next to my money.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Remember, you owe me two dresses when I come next," He said. I nodded my head agreement.

"I know, you'll have them," I responded and walked away to my next errand.

"Who was that?" Maka hushed. She had been silent through the whole trip and looked completely out of her element for once. The Dark man had unnerved her though I saw, and curiosity always won out against fear.

"It's none of your business," I responded shortly and headed to my favorite place in this dusty city. Markrov's bookshop.

I entered the small little store and heard the chimes ring from above. Instead of a bell, Markrov had a set of chimes that went off every time the door opened. They were magical sounding and gave the place a homey feeling.

Everything was neat and tidy with hundreds of book cases across every wall and also sticking out vertically to make it more compressed. It looked small and cramped, but it was like a little home to me since books have been my only trustworthy friends since I was little.

"Firyal!" Markrov exclaimed as he came out from the back room. That was where he restored old books. It was a hard practice, one of which I had no desire to learn, but he had the patience to do it so I commended him.

"Hello Markrov," I said respectfully. He was an older Indian man who hadn't seemed to ever outgrow his youthful nature to learn and work. Books were his life as were languages and history. I was more of an art person though, but he liked that I loved languages as much as he did. Mostly I liked the books, not so much him though.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked with a big smile.

"Do you have any science books?" I asked.

"Expanding your knowledge ever more I see. Any specific type?" He asked. I let out a sigh and thought.

"No," I responded. He nodded his head and smiled wider. He always loved to pick things out for people.

"I will find one then. Be back," He said and left. I wandered over to the bookshelf nearest to the small buying desk and looked for a book like I normally did when I came here.

"What is this place?" Maka asked in wonder. I looked back to see her looking around like she was in heaven.

"Markrov's bookshop," I responded, "Go ahead and pick a few while we wait." I went back to my search. I found a few in Hindu that looked interesting, though they were about old fables, and put them on the desk. Markrov appeared again and showed me a brand new biology text book. I nodded my head and gestured to my pile. He nodded back and went to recording them in his ledger, which he always kept locked away in a safe bolted to the floor. Maka came over, all on her own, and put three books meekly on my pile. I ran my fingers over the titles and nodded my head in approval. I've never read them before, but I heard they were good from many of Markrov's other customers that insisted they talk to me every time they saw me. It was annoying usually, but there were a few useful conversations though.

"I am finished," He said and pushed the books back towards us. I nodded my head and picked up my stack while Maka picked up hers. I nodded my goodbye and headed out the door. Across the road, which wasn't the least bit busy yet, was the same boy I've seen every night since I started giving food away. He was always helping the orphans. An idea formed in my head and I quickly took to it.

I crossed the road and called to him. "Hey boy," I said and he stared up at me, "I have honest work for you.

"I am listening," He said in a Spanish accent. I nodded my head.

"I want you to take these books to my building, bring them to the apartment on the first floor, and give them to the lady there. I will pay you well," I said and gestured up with my stack. He looked the books up and down.

"Alright," He shrugged. I handed him the books and gestured for Maka to do the same.

"Come back tonight and I'll drop your money down with the food," I responded. He was jolted with surprise and then looked guiltily down at the ground. I grabbed his arm tightly and forced him to look up. "If you try to sell these or don't take them to the right place, I will never drop food down again." I said. He looked scared now. He nodded his head that he understood and, I released him. He ran off, and I started walking away to school.

"Why did you have to do that?" Maka asked in horror.

"Many steal and lie here, especially children," I told her with just a little sadness.

"Why trust him then?" She asked confused.

"Because he isn't bad at heart, but sometimes people do bad things in order to help those that they love," I whispered. I only wish I knew that feeling like that boy did. There was never anyone to care….never….


	9. Chapter 9

Firyal took her time getting to the school, and yet, Maka didn't complain. Even though they had to be at least an hour late already and would probably get scolded, Firyal wasn't changing her pace. Maka had never been late to class in her life, but she didn't show her anxiety and nervousness. Maka could guess that letting herself get worked up would change anything with Firyal. Firyal though….she rarely came to class. It made little difference if she was late or on time those few days she took her seat in the upper left hand corner. Though Maka wanted to run ahead, she stayed behind Firyal to make sure she went to class. Maka had an idea, one that sprouted right before she volunteered to stay with Firyal. Maybe she could change this girl, and maybe the only thing she needed was a friend that she could trust. She was far off from the actual solution though. Firyal's only goal in life was to show up her parents, that's it.

"Mrs. David, nice of you to join us today," Professor Stein announced sarcastically as the Indian girl roughly pushed open the door. Firyal was unaffected by the stares of her classmates, and even the fact that she was in trouble. All she did was go right to her seat, looking no different than ever with her high posture and demeaning air. Maka was a lot meeker, knowing she was in the wrong here, and looked at the ground. She followed Firyal's example though and headed to her seat without being told. Stein never told anyone to go to their seat when they were late, it was expected.

Kim and Max had taken their usual seats by Kid and the girls. Kim especially enjoying coloring time with Patty while Max sat there, always bored out of his mind. Max was staring at the high white walls today, but his eyes narrowed on Firyal when she entered. He was the only one who could pick out that something wasn't right with her today. No one else had spent enough time with her to know the difference between her prideful and wounded stances.

She slowly took her seat in the corner, far away from everyone else, and took out one of her books. She opened it and leaned her elbows on the desk to read it. Max narrowed his eyes further. That wasn't right. Firyal always read with a straight back and her elbows hovering in the air. Always the most proper woman in public. Max slowly got up and snuck over to her through the empty seats at the very top. He could feel Stein's eyes watching him as he continued his lesson on poisonous plants and animals in the wilds near here. Lord Death had made the lessons mandatory now after several student died on missions from eating uneatable things.

Max slid into the empty seat next to Firyal and flipped his notebook open to a clean page. No one ever sat back here, mostly because it was known as Firyal's little place. He scribbled something on the page in his malformed letters and slid it into her sight.

**Firyal**

I looked down at the paper and read the terrible handwriting. Max was never known for his penmanship, but still this was ridiculous.

What's wrong?

I ignored it and went back to my book. The story was about Sheva and how he interacted with humans over the years. All of the short stories in the book showed his great powers of both destruction and restoration. I already knew all the legends by heart, but still it never hurt to look them over once in a while. Sheva was always my favorite of the gods.

Max reached over and took the paper away. I saw the frustrated look on his face. It's so much easier for him to just leave me alone. Why does he still try? We just have to act like partners, not friends. He didn't need to care about my feelings or needs. He only needed to have me alive and able to fight. That's how it had to be…

Are you in pain?

I stared at the question for a long while. How did he guess? Yes, my chest was hurting a lot and it felt almost like I was drowning a little every time my heart beat. He didn't need to know that though. I forgot to take the medicine and that's why I was feeling like this. There was no need for him to know and make him look down on me anymore than he already did. I can't take anymore frustration or emotions (mine of others) today.

Go home and take the medicene

Of course he would spell medicine wrong. Kim was the smart one, but not as smart as me. I don't know if I can make it home though. Walking here had been torture. I know I would have to make the journey back eventually, but now I just wanted to relax here. Well, sort of relax.

You dare command me?

I decided to play his game now. No one tells me what to do. No one ever has and no one ever will. I do what I want when I want.

Your in pain

Wrong "your" stupid. It's "You're". Learn your grammar.

NO

YES YOU ARE

Now he was frustrated. He looked ready to fling the pencil away and stalk off. He couldn't do that in the middle of class though. It was his choice to come over here even though he knew he would just get frustrated in the end. Why would you want to give yourself more mental pain? You wouldn't, Max is just stupid.

"Mrs. David," Stein practically shouted. I lowered my book and stared down at him. "Why don't you tell us where you could find Palythoa Coral and how to prepare it," He said. I looked down on him. This was a stupid test to make me look stupid. Too bad I'm not stupid.

"You wouldn't want to eat it or even touch it. It's extremely poisoners. I don't know why you would want to go deep sea diving just for that when there are much easier things to eat in the ocean, but that's your decision," I said in annoyance. Not many people knew that some coral was dangerous for people, I did of course though. A long time ago a lady asked me to make a dress based of the creature for some type of ocean fundraiser. It turned out to be very sexy and "venomous" like this type of coral.

"That will be all," Stein said with a strained smile. I had just showed him up by not only knowing the answer, but also where it's found. He should stop calling on me when I come here, he's the one who looks stupid in the end.

How's being with Maka?

I want her away

She's not that bad. Let her come play soccer later

That's why you came over here? I have work to do.

There's enough work in your bag to last you at least a few months. It can wait

I hesitated. He was right, but I still would rather go home.

You've probably treated her like crap

Almost true. I treated her pretty well, but I wasn't friendly. That wasn't my way of doing things with people that forced themselves on me and into my house.

If you leave without her later, I'll bring everyone over to your apartment. Black Star will probably jump on your nice bed and rip your curtains down.

I bristled. I know he will actually do that too. Which was easier to deal with: Everyone touching my stuff or the suffocation in my chest? Suffocation obviously.

Fine

He smiled and the notes stopped and I went back to my work. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate as the pain got worse and worse though. I gave up trying to read the swimming words and just stared at the gold leaf picture of Sheva: the embodiment of Ying and Yang, the only god of destruction and restoration.

**Max**

This defiantly hadn't been one of my best ideas, but in my defense Kim was the one who pushed me to do it. He was guilty that Fi had gotten hurt because of us and needed to find some way to make himself feel better about it. I don't like seeing Kim look guilty over something stupid, so I let him talk me into it. He thinks maybe we should try to fix her again. I keep telling him it won't work, but somehow he thinks it will. He was happy right now because he thinks we're fixing her though. If he's happy, I'm happy.

Another match of basketball was going on: Soul and Maka vs. Kim and Kid. Kid never had a grudge over us because of what Firyal did so none of us lost any friends in the school. After seeing what Fi was like, Kid saw how hard it could be to defy someone like that and believed we were innocent of any crimes. Maybe Patty and Liz had something to do with it though.

I was told (by Black Star) to sit out because I had "cheated" yesterday. I then called that Black Star cheated too. Everyone agreed neither of could play and that's how I wound up on the bench. Instead of watching and maybe cheering on Soul, he went stomping home with Tsubaki following worriedly. Patty and Liz were watching on the side of the court while I kept score over here. Both of them entertained themselves like they usually did. Liz sunbathed and Patty picked flowers and practiced drawing them. Both were the most girlish girls I knew, and they were probably the only ones keeping me and Kim from going crazy. Firyal was too bossy and crazy for our minds to handle most times. My head turned to her for a second. She was keeping her distance, just as she always did, sitting on the ground with her back against the fountain. She once told me that it was her favorite place to read when she was skipping place.

I turned my attention back to the game. Maka and Soul were winning by a huge chunk while Kid and Kim still failed at the basics. Why were the two worst people playing on the same team? Kid had some moves, but those were rare and not much of a challenge for Soul to block. My gaze kept wandering to her, every single time it seemed. I convinced her to come, but I wish I hadn't. She looked worse than this morning, a lot worse. Even though it was barely noticeable to me this morning, it was obvious now. No one else seemed to notice, but that was because they didn't know her. Even Kim wasn't noticing that she was in pain and he was closer to her than the rest of us. By close I mean she's never/would never hit Kim. He's always polite and keeps his mouth shut. That never worked for me with anyone.

Her back was hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees. A book was open on her lap but I could tell she wasn't reading it. I felt guilty now, and that was a first. I knew she was in pain and yet I was keeping her here by that stupid threat. I really would have done it since Maka didn't know how to get to the apartment on her own, but I wouldn't have if I knew she was this bad….I probably still would have done it actually because I wouldn't know she was this bad then.

I turned my attention back to the end half of the game and tried to keep it there. It was soooo boring thouhg. Soul was the only good player and winning terribly. Kim wasn't a good player with anyone but me. I'm the only one who can read his movements and him mine. We were the best when we were together, but that's how it's always been. The sun was starting to get a little low now, and Maka called for a stop with her team leading by XXX amount of points. I stopped counting after 20-0.

"Soul and Maka win," I said unenthusiastically. Kim came over to me, his face flushed red, and I smiled. It was always nice to see him happy and having fun. The guilt was gnawing at me.

"Whatever happened to soccer?" He breathed. Oh yeah….soccer…

"Black Star and his cheating calls," I responded with a small laugh. He laughed too and collapsed into the seat next to me.

"Good game," Soul breathed and held his hand out to Kim. Kim smacked it lightly and smiled brightly.

"We should play some soccer tomorrow," I suggested with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads gleefully. Black Star and me were excellent players and the game always ended close when were captains.

"Well, that was enjoyable," Kid said as he straightened his clothes. He was walking over now with the girls following behind. He was tired but his face was as pale as ever. I'm waiting for the day when his face turns red with exhaustion. It might be funny.

"We're planning on soccer tomorrow," Maka said to him and smiled.

"That sounds nice," Kid responded. As long as there was no grass, he was good with any game. That was never a problem here in the middle of the desert though. I looked over to Fi. She looked like she was slumped against the fountain now. My heart almost stopped. Did she push herself too hard again? She often did that when there was no one there to stop her. I got up and went over to her without anyone noticing. Everyone else was talking about the basketball game now, Patty and Liz bringing up a few of the good points for Kid. He had started to think he was a bad player since no one said he did good. He wasn't a good player in general, but this was only for fun. It wasn't a competition.

"You alright Firyal?" I asked, balancing on the balls of my feet. She lifted her head, with great effort it seemed, and looked at me. Her eyes looked a little dull and half closed.

"Yeah," She breathed and pushed herself to her feet. She swayed a little but then righted herself before slinging her heavy bag over her shoulder. She was defiantly out of it. She never answered "yeah" it was always "yes" or "of course". I clenched my teeth but didn't try to do anything. That wasn't my way. She shoved the book into the bag, probably bending the pages of the other's in there. Fi was always careful with her books, she never tried to damage them.

In a way, she deserved a little pain. After tormenting me and Kim for years and then leaving Kid for dead…well she deserved a little karma. I know she believed in that, so maybe she would figure it out. I tried to convince myself that she deserved it until I believed it. That wasn't hard.

"Go home then," I said with a sigh and turned back.

"Let's head home," I said to Kim. He nodded and we said out goodbyes without a glance back to Firyal. Kim wanted to ask about her I know, but I didn't want to talk about anything I might know. He won't ask, that's his way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maka**

Something was…off. Firyal hasn't said a word since school ended, which seems like something she would do, but she looks almost like…I don't know. It's almost like she's sad with her back hunched over like that. Maybe she's feeling lonely, like she alone in the world. That's how it looks when she's clutching the bag on her shoulder with both hands. I want to say something…but I can't. She wouldn't answer even if I did ask her something.

There are foreign conversations everywhere on these streets. It doesn't stop. Firyal weaves through the people in the middle of conversations and they let her through without a word! They barely glance at her…but for me? They immediately stop their conversations and stare at me suspiciously. Every time I look down at the ground. I can't help it, I know I'm not welcome here, but I can't stop me from following her Firyal. I might lose her in these uneven streets if I waste my time.

I didn't recognize anything. I felt completely lost, but I knew that I would be okay if I followed Firyal exactly. I breathed a sigh of relief when I followed her through a door though. Once inside, I sort of recognized the old, but clean, building that she lived in. All of the buildings here look almost the same and the roads are more like pathways and alleys than anything. I'm just happy that we're back though before the sun started setting.

"Firyal," A stern, old voice came just after Firyal put her foot on the front step. I looked to the voice and saw a very old woman in the doorway of the first floor apartment. Firyal pushed herself away from the railing and looked to the woman with tiredness. The woman's face was completely wrinkled and she looked Indian by her bright yellow and orange robes as well as her dark skin and hair. Firyal's Indian too I think, but I don't remember. She certainly looks that way.

"Your debt is paid. Your books are here," The woman said to the girl, saying every world like it was a very strong statement and in a very thick accent. On the ground next to the door, I saw the books we bought earlier. Firyal walked over, leaned down on the balls of her feet, and picked them up. She stumbled and fell onto her knees near them when she tried to rise.

"Thank you for holding them," Firyal responded in a very breathless voice. I couldn't help it, I rushed to her and started taking a good chunk of the books before she hurt herself. I had three books in my arms when she gripped my arm. It wasn't very strong, but it stopped me. She didn't seem like the sort of person that would touch anyone of her own free will.

"Hmph," The woman huffed and retreated into her apartment, slamming the door in Firyal's face. She let go of my arm and then, One by one, she stacked the books in her arms before struggling to get up.

"Let me take some more," I said, rushing to her with the three books clutched in my arms. None of them were mine, but that didn't matter. She didn't say anything as I took more than half the stack from her dropping arms. Her face was so tired looking and her breathing was very heavy. I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright, but then I closed it. She would probably glare at me if I asked that. Today is he first day she's been out of bed since we got back from our mission. She's probably just very tired.

"Thank you," She breathed and turned to the stairs. One by one she climbed them, balancing her bag and books on one side while gripping the rail with the other. It was an interesting way to hold the railing. Her hand wrapped over the top and gripping it from the bottom.

Something still didn't feel right though...Firyal's always been someone who's known to be arrogant, pushy, and cruel. I've never heard Kim or Max say anything nice about her at all. Actually, they told me she's never thanked them for anything at all, even every time they've willing saved her life at first...Why did she thank me just now? This was beyond what I thought earlier. Something was physically wrong with her.

We made it up the stairs finally. I watched her shuffle to the door and collapse against the door jam. This was beyond being tired. My stomach clenched and I wondered if something was wrong with her heart or something. Professor Stein told me to watch her and bring her back if she wasn't feeling right.

I gathered my courage and approached her. "Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly and put a hand on her shoulder for added comfort.

"I'm fine," She responded and shrugged my hand away. I pursed my lips and was about to take the rest of the books from her when she found the keys. She unlocked the deadbolt on top and the door lock on the bottom before pushing the loose door open. She didn't say anything else as eh dropped her bag on the ground by the couch and kicked off her shoes nearby. I put my own by the door and put the books on the coffee table while I gathered my courage again. She's can't be that proud to not admit that she isn't well.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her, stopping her as she started heading to her room. I stood right in front of her and blocked any attempt to get past me. She stared at me for a moment, he face clearly annoyed as sweat slid down her face.

"Move," She commanded in a weak voice. It was too weak to scare me. I held my stance and stared right into her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," I demanded. She looked at the celling, frustrated. Good, maybe she'll answer me now.

"Why do you think you deserve to know?" She asked, "You don't care about how _I _feel. NO ONE cares how I feel. That's how the world works. You're only worried about getting in trouble, but I don't care. Now MOVE," She told me very forcefully, tears glistening in her eyes. I stared at her, open mouthed and shocked.

"You're wrong. Everyone has someone that cares about them, even if-" I started softly. A look of pain flashed through her face and then she laughed a little in a saddened tone.

"You're the one who's wrong. You can't assume someone has had a good life like yours and you can't assume you can base someone off other's complaints. You have to know that person for yourself before you can demand anything from them. You can never demand anything from me," She snapped at me. I stared at her stunned and then looked to the floor. She was right. I stepped aside and let her go into her room, hugging my arms as she did. She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

I looked around the house and over the bookshelves…there weren't any pictures in the apartment. Not a single one. There were tons of books and plants and windows, but that was it. The place looked nice, expensive even, but you can't tell much about Firyal from it all. If I took away her bag and shoes, all I would see is someone who likes to read and has plants. Those are the only personal things here.

My hands moved up and I hugged my shoulders. I was sad for her now. Does this mean that Firyal is bitter because of what her past was like? Did someone hurt her and that's why she pushes the boys away even though they're still beside her, or was she raised with these sorts of gestures and that's why she acts like it? My stomach rumbled and I went to the kitchen. I searched around a little, but I could barely understand what most of these ingrediants were and what they were used for. I wound up making a cup of jasmine rice and sat at the table with it. The sun was starting to set now, turning the sky orange and magenta. Did Firyal know she had the perfect view of the desert from here? This must be one of the tallest buildings in the area because I can see over everything.

I wanted to call Max and Kim right now. Did they know what this "terrible past" might be? No, they couldn't. They would have said something or not complained about her so much. I feel like I would only get complaints though and maybe lies. Still, I finished up my rice and searched around the house.

Firyal didn't own a phone. She didn't even have a TV or computer. There was absolutely no connection to the outside world. Why would you want that? Would you want something to talk to your friends or-

Firyal doesn't have friends I remembered, at least not at school. Everyone's afraid of her. Some even hate her. Even if she did have a phone, who would she call? Maybe she would call her parents once in a while.

What if her parents are the reason her past is bad?

What makes me think the boys know anything that's real about her though? They argue all the time, why should they know anything about each other? They shouldn't….but maybe they do. The three did live together at one time (though they don't now), so they must know something. There has to be something.

I'll ask them tomorrow though. I thought about my cell phone on my desk at home. I didn't think to bring it with me because I thought I might lose it. Maybe I can get Firyal to open up on my own somehow. If life used to suck, maybe I can be the one who shows her how good it can be.

I know. I'll make her play soccer with us. If she doesn't want to play, then I'll take an interest in what's she's reading and ask her about it until it annoys her enough to tell me. Someone has to care about Firyal, but maybe they don't show it. I'll show her that I can care though even though she did what she did to Kid and the girls. I'll show her.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rises, and hot while it laughs in the sky at the people suffering under it. Its light sparkles through the curtains and onto Maka's face. She wrinkles her face and starts to get up. That's when her alarm goes off for the morning. She found the clock stuffed under the bed on her first night. It was old, but it worked. She had no idea why it had been under the bed in the first place though considering this room looked anything but unused.

Maka fiddled with the metal rimmed box now until she remembered how to turn the alarm off. She started at it for a moment then, listening very carefully. It was 6:30, but the place was quiet. Yesterday there had been noises of cooking was walking around. These walls seemed to echo every sound she found. There was the distant noise of drums though, but those were outside somewhere she knew from yesterday. Max had told her that Firyal was always up and working before the sun. Is she up?

She pushed herself out of bed, changed into her school clothes. and then went to the kitchen. Everything was just like she left it last night. Her bowl was still sitting in the drying rack and the pot was still sitting on the stove.

"Firyal?" Maka questioned as she now tapped on the girl's door. There was no response, not even a hint of movement. "You have to get up, school starts soon," She continued in a loud voice. Still there was no response.

**Maka**

I slowly took my hand away from the door, waiting for some sort of noise before trying the knob. It was locked. I sighed, at least I can try to make some breakfast.

_You have to know that person for yourself before you can demand anything from them. You can never demand anything from me._

Her words rang through my head again. She must be mad at me because of my attitude. I only asked because I was worried about her.

I went back to the kitchen now. She's could just be having a late day for once though. Everyone has those…right? The image of her leaning against the doorway breathing heavily kept played over in my mind along with sad tinged voice. She hated admitting that she thought no one cared about her….someone has to care about her in this world. There just has to be someone.

Breakfast was harder to make than dinner was. I looked through the kitchen completely, and in the end all I could do was settle at the table and put my head in my hands. There's no cereal, no potatoes of any kind, no bacon, no eggs, and no bread. What does Firyal even eat most of the time? I try to think about what she made yesterday morning, but I don't even remember what it tasted like. It was good though. There's a huge bag of rice, some milk, five huge oranges, half a head of lettuce, two roma tomatoes, and some clumps of soft cheese. That's what I recognized at least. There were tons of foreign ingredients and boxes that I couldn't even decipher.

I don't have any money with me so I can't go shopping. I didn't think to bring any since Kim said Firyal would take care of me as long as I was in her house. He didn't think about what would happen if I made her mad at me though. Even if I had money, I don't even knew where I could get food around here. Firyal had browsed around some sort of market place yesterday, but I doubt I could even remember how to get there let alone figure out how to buy anything. Firyal talked to everyone there in a foreign language. I froze. I don't even know how to get to school.

"Firyal, wake up!" I said loudly and pounded heavily on the door. I don't want to be late to class again and I can't miss school. It's embarrassing to have everyone stare at you because they know you're in trouble. My face was turning red just thinking about it. I paused my pounding and pressed my ear against the door. I still don't hear anything. Is she even here?

Her shoes and bag were still right where she left them the night before though so she had to be here. Why isn't she getting up? Soul is usually yelling at me to stop by now because I'm so loud. Firyal should be screaming her head off by now. Shouldn't she? I vaguely remember Firyal telling Max he's too loud when really he's just talking.

I sighed after about ten minutes and slid down in front of the door. What am I going to do if she doesn't come out? I can't just go wandering around on the streets and hope I make it to the school on my own. The streets twist and turn too much for me to be able to figure it out. The people here don't seem like me either so I doubt they would want to give me directions anyways. A lot of them probably don't even speak English.

This is hopeless. Why did I offer to stay here again…? I picked up my head and stared at the doorway to the kitchen. I came here because…Max asked me to…? My lips opened and I mouthed a new question. Why did Max ask me in the first place? I didn't really question it at first because I figured he did it because of Kim, but I remember Kim was the one that kept telling me that I didn't have to do it. Max hates Firyal…but why did he sit outside the medical wing the whole time she was in surgery? Why did he almost beg me to do this?

I shook it out of my head as my stomach rumbled. I sighed. I guess I should find something to eat. I can try to wake her up again in a little bit. Those oranges in the fridge looked really good and maybe I can make some more rice for now. There's more than enough of it around.

**Firyal**

I can't move. The pain is paralyzing. I have to concentrate on breathing, knowing it's a bigger and bigger chore each time. Maybe that's just what I think it is. I don't know how much time it passing. Why did I lock that door last night? I knew I might need help in the morning. Only Max knows where the key is. He won't come here without a reason. Maka can't go get him.

I'm going to die; I just wish my body would hurry up already and give up. I don't care about killing Death anymore. I don't care about showing those two up. I just care about…what do I actually care about in the world? Why do I actually try to live most of the time? I've got nothing anyways.

Death sounds nice actually. I can sleep in all the time. I can read all the things in the world. I see Shiva with his calm face and closed eyes. I can be reincarnated into something better…who am I kidding though? I haven't lived a good enough life to move up spiritually. Maybe life could be better if I moved down though. The teachings tell us that moving down makes living worse, but maybe I wouldn't have suffer so much in the way I have been for all these years.

Maka went away. Of course she gave up. No one wants to anger me. I would kill them….maybe. I would threaten at least. I can't let them be near me. I can't people try to twist my mind around like they did when I was little.

I always wanted to die when I was little. I used to prey and beg for it every time I was dragged back home. Maybe the gods finally heard my request and their finally giving it to me. They suck then. I have a goal in life now, and they're going to take it away from me. Why does everything get stolen away?

**Max**

I don't know much, but I do know one thing: Maka does not miss school. She would drag Firyal out of bed and down the streets if she had to get her here with her. I thought she would at least come here on her own though even if Firyal won't.

"Maka wouldn't miss school without a good reason," Soul said to particularly no one as we milled around in our seats. Everyone else was heading out already.

"Soul, what if the rumors are true? What if Firyal killed Maka and ate her?!" Black Star asked very seriously. I looked to him, took in his shaking hands and scared eyes and then looked to Kim. That was a ghost story we made up a long time ago and told them on a sleepover we had. I think he ran out screaming before we told him that the story was totally made up. Kim took over the issue though.

"Black Star, that's not true. Me and Max made that up," Kim said and put a hand on Black Star's shoulder. Hopefully that will dispel his fear. If Fi hears about that, the two of us are dead.

"Something might have happened after they left though. Those streets aren't safe after dark. What if they never made it home?" Tsubaki said, also looking a little bit scared. The streets aren't dangerous, they just aren't inviting to strangers. She's right about something happening though. I mean, Firyal defiantly didn't look good yesterday, and she does have that habit of locking her door….

"Darn it," I muttered under my breath and ran a hand through my hair. It was getting a little too long now. I really don't want to go to her place, but if she's in trouble…damn it.

"Do you think we should go?" Kim asked me. I stared at him and thought about it. If I was right, then Firyal would be very happy we came (well, at least not completely pissed off), but if I was wrong….I really like the way my head is still semi-circular.

"Yeah, we'll check," I said and started heading off. I would rather know she's okay than to wonder all day if I made the right choice.

"You're going to take us there?" Soul asked, taking a place next to me. I pursed my lips. I might as well. If I'm going there, I might as well make Firyal feel as shitty as possible for making me come all the way over there. She'll just blame me though.

"We'll sit this one out if you don't mind," Kid said.

"It's alright. We understand," Kim said nicely with a smile and then caught up to me. I'm glad Kim's good with people. If he wasn't, we would be a shitty team of twins.

"Sure," I said to Soul.

"So where does this evil lady live?" Black Star asked confidently. I looked back at him. If Fi hears that, HE'S the one who's going to die.

"That way," I said and gestured with my head. I put my hands in my pockets, curling them into comfortable fists.

"Where is that way?" He asked annoyed. I stated to lead the way now.

"Hey Kim, maybe you should go ahead and check the place out before we all get ourselves killed. When we get there I mean," I said to him. I don't want to answer Black Star's question. It's mostly because I like the way I can still walk upright without falling over.

"She wouldn't hurt you for being worried," Kim said after coming up real close to me. I jerked away from him and hurried forward.

"Who said anything about me being worried?" I asked. I felt my cheeks go hot though. I can't be worried about her, that wouldn't be right. She's a nasty girl who reads, cooks, and talks in foreign ways. A girl who hits me….a girl who cries out in the night and who has stood on the rails of her balcony and looked like she would jump…

Kim hesitantly knocks on the door, waiting for Firyal to open it. The others are hiding on the stairs behind him, deadly quiet because of Max's warnings. None of them think it's stupid. Maka's the one who opens the door, looking curious and then happy. There's a worry just slightly etched into her face though.

"Hey Maka. We didn't see you guys at school so we thought we should come check on you," Kim said and smiled. Maka smiled back, but hers was stained as she watched everyone come up the stairs now. She stepped back and opened the door wide, letting everyone come in.

"Firyal's been locked in her room all day. I didn't know how to get to school so, I just sort of stayed here," Maka explained softly. Everyone else was too busy exploring the room to listen though. Max and Kim had her full attention though as they slid off their shoes by the door.

"She does that. Don't worry, we'll get her out," Max said and went to the bookcases. Kim followed closely behind.

"Did she get medicine or something to take?" Max asked him once they were in front of the bookcase between the doors. The others were all talking to Maka in the entryway. She was telling them about living here.

"Yeah. I put it in her bag before she left the other day," Kim said surely. Max looked around for a moment for the bag.

"I'll take care of her, you take care of them," He suggested. Kim nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go," Kim said and went off to be with the group. Kim was always a better host between both of them. Max looked over the fourth shelf. These were all in Hindu and all very beautiful both in binding and pictures. He used to look through them when he got bored. He took the only book deep blue book with gold writing down the sides and carefully opened it. This was the first book Firyal ever owned he knew. He doesn't know where she got it, but it was the only thing she owned when she came to this place and teamed up with them. He opened it to a page marked with an equally blue ribbon and took out the bronze colored key.

He looked back to the others. Maka and Tsubaki going to the kitchen with Kim while the other two were looking over the book cases and making their rude comments about reading. The twins were grateful Firyal couldn't hear them right now. It would not end well. Max carefully put the book back and then went to Firyal's door. The key slid in just as smooth as it always has and the door turned just as easily.

**Max**

It's really dark in this room, but it always it. The only light is coming from the little stars on the celling right now, and that's not a lot. I feel around and shuffle to where I remember there being a window. It's amazing I don't crash into anything. I pull the curtains open and I hear her moan. I look to the bed and my face falls.

"You look like crap," I tell her. She doesn't respond. I took a few steps to the bed and crouched down to be at eye level at her. She's lying on her side, eyes closed, face almost greying it seemed. Was she okay? There's sweat covering her face and her breathing sounds so raspy. I purse my lips. Maybe I should shake her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and shook her. Her body was very floppy. Her eyes opened for a little bit, but then they closed again. Okay, something is very wrong here. I should probably go find that medicine and give it to her. Kim said he put it in her bag the other day. I hope it's still there. I got up and went out the room, slightly closing the door behind me. Hopefully no one will try to go in there.

"Is she okay?" Soul asked, the only one noticing me at all. Black Star was…I think he's fighting with Firyal's little CD player on the coffee table. Good luck dude, that thing is probably older than you are. I don't even understand how it works.

I went over to the coffee table and looked around. She didn't put it over here like she usually does I guess. She must have really been out of it yesterday. "She's okay," I lied. I don't know why I did. Why should I care if Fi's pride gets hurt? She could use another kick to bring her down a notch.

"Isn't there anything to do here?" Black Star asked annoyed and sat back against the couch. The CD player went sliding across the table, stopping when it collided with a book in Chinese. He put his socked feet on the coffee table and stared at the ceiling. Firyal would kill him if he saw him doing that. I don't really care though. At least he doesn't have his shoes on.

"Firyal doesn't believe in TV or internet, so no," I told him and slowly walked around the couches. I found her bag. It was in the little square between the two couches. I picked it up and put it on the couch before going through it. Why does she need all these books in here? It isn't like she actually finishes one a day.

"What?!" Black Star yelled when he understood what I was saying. "Who doesn't believe in TV?!" There was unidentifiable yelling from below. The land lady is going to come up here and smack Black Star if he doesn't quiet down. I don't really want to see her again. She never really liked me, she tolerates Kim.

"Dude, keep your voice down," I told him and looked for some sort of bottle. There were a lot of books and papers though. Oh yeah, and her bag of money too. Better not touch that….

"Why?" Black Star yelled, jumping to his feet now. He's pissed that I told him to shut up? I almost wonder why me and Kim hang out with this idiot.

"The lady who owns this place will come up here and kill you," I told him seriously. That lady really doesn't like noise. Maybe that's why Firyal's rent is so cheap here. I found the stupid bottle now. The label said to take it twice a day. I rolled my eyes and opened it. She probably hasn't taken it at all. I clicked open the top. They're pills though.

"What's that?" Soul asked, taking a seat next to the bag.

"Firyal's stupid medicine," I answered annoyed and dropped the bag back in its place. I took the bottle to Max now. He can crush them up and put them in some soup or something. I don't know. He's better with that stuff than me. Meanwhile, I can try to convince Soul and Black Star to play a few games of strip poker. I have an awesome poker face and it's so funny when they both lose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim**

"I didn't think you were such a good cook Kim," Maka commented with a sweet smile. She took her finger from her mouth and looked at me with her huge green eyes. I smiled and then stirred all the food up. Everyone always loves my honey chicken, but I've never actually cooked it for a girl before (Firyal doesn't seem to count because she complains about everything thing that either of us tries to make).

"Did you think Max did the cooking?" I asked her and then laughed a little. Max trying to cook was like Black Star trying to do any kind of math; it always ends in failure. I really shouldn't be thinking badly of either of them though. It's not morally right. I don't like to think what I wouldn't say out loud to that person.

"No, I just…" Maka fumbled for words. I didn't expect much of an answer to begin with. I understood what she was trying to say.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I assured her and turned back to the stove. There was a pan of honey chicken on the left along with pot of ready rice. On the right was a pot of soup for Firyal. I hope I made it strong enough to block out the taste of the medicine. I'm scared to try it though considering I don't actually know what this medicine is supposed to do to her body and how it could negatively affect mine.

"Should I get plates out?" Tsubaki asked from behind me. I nodded my head in agreement but didn't say anything. It was obvious that the food was already done. I should call the others in so I can take Fi her soup.

"Maka, you and Tsubaki should get your food while I get the others," I suggested to her. She smiled and nodded her head yes as she took another piece of chicken from the pan and put it on the plate Tsubaki handed to her. I smiled. Yes, I was a good cook and my food always made people smile. I backed away from the stove and went to the archway. I didn't go further as I examined the scene before me.

Black Star was down to his boxers as usual (this pair had hearts on it for some reason. I have to wonder why someone like him would even consider wearing them), Soul had only his pants left (even his headband was gone), and Max was left with his undershirt and jeans. The majority of the lost clothes were in a pile behind him. I sighed. Max was the better cheater out of all three, as usual.

"Dinner's done," I announced. Why do they play this game? I could understand if there was a girl involved, but this just seems like pure stupidity…It's used to be funny how easily Black Star losses though. Now it's just to normal to be any fun.

"Royal flush," Max said and put his cards down faced up. Soul glanced at them and then threw his cards down angrily. He usually loses. He started getting redressed without saying a word. Black Star took a little longer to react.

"How did I lose again!?" He questioned loudly. I winced. I hope the lady downstairs didn't hear him. He threw the cards down angrily and stomped his feet down. Good thing he doesn't have his shoes on at least. Still…that lady seems to hear everything.

"I don't know Black Star. I just don't know," Max answered hiding his smile as he pulled on his white hoodie. I turned around went back to the kitchen, trying not to feel like the adult here. I never cheat on anything. That's why I always lose.

Tsubaki and Maka were in the dining room now, sitting next to each other with their plates of food in front of them. I checked the stove; everything was turned off and the food was covered. I got one of the few ceramic mugs from the cabinet and filled it up with my soup. It was mostly just vegetable broth. I turned my head as Max came over.

"I'll bring her the soup," I told him. He doesn't have enough patience to take care of sick people. He'll just make things worse somehow like usual.

"Okay," Max responded and shrugged. He grabbed one of the plates set out and started getting his own food together before the other two came in..

**Maka**

I paused when Max came in with his plate of food. I looked around behind him for Kim, but it seems his brother was off doing something else at the moment in a different room. Tsubaki smiled at Max.

"How did your game go?" She asked. Max grinned and took a seat across from where Firyal had sat last night.

"Black Star lost," He answered like it was the best thing in the world. It wasn't surprising though. Black Star sucks at poker. The real question was who won.

"Oh…who won?" She asked, looking a little disappointed.

"You guys cheated I bet!" Black Star's very loud voice came from the kitchen. I glanced over and saw that he was waiting behind Soul to get his food. I hope he quiets down. Kim warned us that the landlady downstairs doesn't like noise. There was no sign of Kim.

"Black Star, please calm down," Tsubaki said calmly and continued eating like me. I finished my plate and went to take it to the sink. I rinsed it off while I blocked out Black Star's constant complaining. I was starting to see why Firyal acted the way she did toward him. I went to the living room.

The cards the boys had been playing were all over the table and partly on the floor. I sighed and started cleaning them up. The backs were a plain red color and they looked mostly new. Black Star had calmed down and seemed to be eating now. I hope he doesn't make a mess. Firyal might kill him.

I found the box for them and then left it in the center of the table. All Firyal's books were on the ground now. I frowned sadly as I put them in their proper places on the table. Firyal really loves her books and Max knows this I bet, but still it looks like he just threw them on the ground. He really doesn't like Firyal I guess.

I froze after hearing something strange. It sounded like Kim's hushed voice, but from where. Slowly I got up and followed it to Firyal's room. I stood by the door, peeked in, and listened.

"Just a little more," Kim whispered and pushed a white mug to Firyal's lips. She was sitting up against his chest. Her eyes were closed I could tell from the small amount of light, but that's all I could see in the darkness.

"You can sleep now Firyal. Sorry I had to move you," Kim said and put the mug on a nearby night stand. I looked around the room as best as I could. Everything was dark, but there were little lights on the celling. Glowing stars maybe? That's seems a little childish for Firyal though.

Kim slowly gets off the bed while also lowering Firyal steadily back into bed. He fluffs her pillow a few times and carefully bunches the covers around her before picking up the mug and turning to leave. I dart away from the doorway, but I know Kim saw me by the way his eyes stared at me tiredly for a few seconds. He comes out and silently closes the door. He doesn't more away from it.

"I think I should warn you that Firyal really hates people who eavesdrop and snoop," Kim told me without looking at me. I've never seen Kim look so solemn before. He always smiles and looks to the people he's talking to. It's always Max who looks everywhere else when it's something personal like this.

"I never thought about this before, but why do you two stay with Firyal if she's so cruel?" I ask. I don't know what I thought before about the three of them. I think I assumed that somewhere inside they were nice to each other sometimes, but I doubt that a lot now. Firyal hates them. Kim even said how him and Max were scared to come here because Firyal might kill them. This wasn't like one of their normal jokes though; there was a hint of actual fear there.

"It took her a long time to get her to talk to anyone. For months she wouldn't even speak to us. The she started to say insults or complaints…Max used to think that she thought she was too good for us poor boys because her family was rich and famous…" He paused and looked like he wanted to say something else than what he said next, "I think we stay because we think that if we abandon her, she'll be all alone and she might jump," Kim finished while looking at the celling.

I don't remember that. I know she wouldn't talk to the rest of us for a long time, but I didn't know she didn't talk to Max or Kim either at first. What was her last name that was so famous? I understand what he means though. There is something about her that distances her from us. I don't think it's her family's wealth or status though. I feel like there's something else here that a lot bigger and more secretive.

Kim walked away from the door and to the kitchen. I reached up to stop him, but my fingers curled around air. I just realized something else; there was always something that separated the twins from everyone else too and that was their understanding of Firyal.

"Shouldn't we start heading home soon?" Tsubaki asked everyone. Mostly all the dishes were cleared except for Max's and Kim's. Max had refused to start eating until his twin got there. The two glanced at each other.

"The streets aren't safe at night for people like us," Max said, making it very clear that it was not a smart idea to even think about leaving.

"Firyal has enough room for all of us to stay here for the night though," Kim finished. Tomorrow was a free day for school so it didn't really matter what they did.

"It'll be like a sleepover," Maka commented and smiled. Inside she was shouting and cheering with glee. In her opinion, this place was nothing like home, especially the room she had to sleep in. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"There's nothing to do though…" Black Star commented. The boys looked at each for a moment and said nothing.

"Let's just get ready for bed," Max said and got up with his empty plate. He took his brother's plate too.

"I'll take them," Maka said and reached for the plates. Max handed them to her and then left without another word. Maka watched him go, wondering where he was actually going.

Maka and Tsubaki did dishes and cleaned up the kitchen together while Kim set up blankets and pillows that they got from somewhere in the room Maka was in. It was decided that the four boys would sleep in the living room, Tsubaki with Maka, and Firyal would be left alone at the twin boys' command.

**Max**

It was really hard to even try to sleep. I sat in a chair next to Firyal's bed just staring at her. Not like I had anything better to do. I kept wondering why I was still here. This girl has probably given me brain damage, cracked my skull and maybe hundreds of other bones in my body.

This girl was also the same one who woke up every night screaming from nightmares before she even spoke to us for the first time. This is the girl who would open her window on stormy nights and stand on the corroded balcony railings and looked like she was about to jump at any minute with tears streaming down her eyes as she stared up at the swirling clouds.

I don't know what happened in her life to make her like this, but it was enough to drive me crazy. I tried ignoring it all ever since we met her, but it gets harder and harder because she keeps getting worse in a different way. She's trying to learn everything in the world on her own, she's trying to do everything perfectly, she's trying to push everyone away. For what though? Why is she doing this? Where did the nightmares go?

The sun pokes through the open curtains and I hear the distant sounds of drums. Why am _I _here? I don't even understand that. If she jumps, she jumps…the problem is that we think she'll jump if we leave. I don't know if I could live with that. It doesn't matter if we can't stand her. It matters that we might have been able to prevent it.

"Did you sleep at all?" Maka said softly from the doorway. I look up almost surprised. I didn't hear her get up. This place doesn't have any creaky floor boards though I remember. Firyal fixed them all during the first week we were here.

"I can't sleep in this place," I responded and sat back in my seat. The chair creaked. Maka was wearing yellow pajamas. She reminded me of spring with her green eyes and happy attitude. Firyal is always like winter with her cold eyes and unpredictable way of thinking.

"Why not?" She asked softly as she came over to me. I stared at her. I can't tell her about what happens on rainy days. I just realized that Maka might get really scared if she's here when it storms next. She'll probably hear Firyal crying and then see her on the balcony railings. One of these days, that whole thing is going to collapse and she's going to die whether she meant to jump or not. It's hard to tell with her whether she wants to die or she just feels better when she's in the rain. Kim used to like the rain before we met her. Her crying gets worse each time were here…maybe it's because she doesn't have the nightmares anymore…

"I just can't," I answered and waved it off. She usually leaves it alone when I don't want to talk about something. She nods her head.

"Were you worried about her?" She asked. I stared at her. Worried? No….no I can't be worried. Why is my face turning red though?! She smiles softly. I whip my head away so she can't see. Firyal shifts around and I tense. I have a feeling she's going to hit me.

"Why are _you _here?" She asks in a raw voice as she tries to hide under the covers for a minute.

"Because Black Star was worried that you killed and ate Maka," I told her. That was the actual reason we came here last night, but I probably shouldn't have said that. My brain is too tired to think of a different reason though. She moves the cover down and glares at me.

"What?" She questions and manages to sit up by herself. I bet cannibalism was worse in her culture than ours.

"Anyways, you're really bad at following directions aren't you?" I ask her. I really don't want to reveal to her that I told Soul and Black Star that she was a cannibal. I like my penis where it is thank you very much.

"I have a problem with you being in my house again," She retorted and started getting up on the opposite side of the bed. I can't wait to see what she says to Kim.

"Good morning Firyal," Kim said from the doorway as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Oh shit…please don't say anything bad Firyal. Kim was telling me yesterday how much Firyal was starting to get on his nerves. He was hoping she would say something nice to him for taking care of her.

"What are they doing here?" She hissed as she looked behind him and saw Black Star and Soul spread out on the floor. This can't end well.

"They were worried for Maka," Kim responded. She looked to him, not me for once, and I could see the anger.

"You lead them to my home!? Why?" She asked as loud as she dared. Kim pursed his lips. "Everything in here is mess and the kitchen is probably worse. Why did you bring any of them here?" She kept complaining as she marched through the house.

"I saved your life, the most you can do is thank me," Kim huffed. I got up from my chair, slowly going to my brother. I was more worried of Firyal killing him at this point. Maka kept quiet, looking very worried. Firyal turned around and started at him.

"Why should I thank you? You brought all of them here?" She asked nastily. Kim was whisper all sorts of nasty words under his breath. I hope he doesn't say any of them out loud. Firyal was saying other things, but my focus was completely on Kim.

"We should have let you die," He said loudly and glared at her. She paused and looked at him. I saw tears sparkle at the corners of my brother's eyes as he darted out of the room and out the door.

"Kim!" I shouted and followed as everyone else was waking up. Firyal had the same hard face on as she continued around the house like nothing had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Max**

"Kim!" I shout as we both clamber down the stairs. He's got a head start already, but I know his feet are a lot more sensitive than mine because I walk around bare foot most of the time at home and he doesn't. I will catch him even if I have to pass by the creepy old lady who yells at us. She can throw things at us for all I care today. Kim is upset and that's a lot worse than anything she can do. I don't completely understand why he's upset. I mean, Fiyral always complains and calls us names. Today shouldn't be any different.

"Kim, stop!" I shout as he slams through the front door. I see the old lady glaring at us from her apartment and I dart past her. I run through the door and grab my brother's arm as he pauses in the courtyard to catch his breath.

"Why does she do that?" He asks and whips around to face me. I have no idea how to answer that. We don't know about her past or her life in general, so how am I supposed to know why she complains and calls us names.

"I think she's incapable of liking anyone," I remind him. We've gone over this many times. He shakes his head. I notice he needs a haircut and also that this isn't the reason he's pissed.

"No! Why does she always kill herself like this and then treat it like a joke?!" He asks and squeezes his eyes shut as tears push forward. Is he trying to tell me he actually likes Firyal? That would be weird. I wonder that too sometimes though. She looks like she wants to die sometimes but she's always working so hard to live…

"…I think…she doesn't know how to be a person," I respond. He stares at me and I sigh while I try to think of a simpler way to say it. "I mean…she pushes everyone away but it's not on purpose. I don't think she knows how to say nice things or how to treat people nicely so maybe…she doesn't know how to treat herself like an actual person." He stares at me still.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say," He says. He's calmer now but still a little unstable. He rubs his eyes and takes a very deep breath. "How are we supposed to fix her?" He asks me. I stare at him now. I thought we agreed at this point that we weren't going to try anything with her anymore.

"We don't," I tell him very strongly. I'm sick or feeling like a monkey/punching bag every time I'm around her. Kim stares at me.

"Max," He says.

"No," I answer right away before he can even ask the question. I shake my head and turn back to the building. I don't know these streets well enough to just go walking down them but I can still walk away. I know how to get to the market at least. I start walking.

"We can't just leave her like this," He argues.

"She would leave us to die in a heartbeat if it meant she would live in the end," I reminded him. I can almost feel him glaring at me. She doesn't stick her neck out for anyone; that's a fact.

"Have you ever thought, maybe she doesn't know how to rely on people," He tells me.

"Nope. It's that she doesn't like people," I tell him. I hear his hear swish as he shakes his head.

"Maybe she didn't grow up around people. Do you remember Cherish?" He asks. I paused mid-step and close my eyes. Cherish…our older sister that we didn't know existed when we were little. She had a different mother than us who died after she was born. Our dad didn't like seeing her around the house so he locked her in the basement for her whole life. She escaped once and we met her for the first time. She didn't hesitate to push us out of the way and even snarled at us. We met her a few times after that when father was away. We found that she was crazy and also cruel from being locked down there her whole life.

"How can I forget?" I answer softly. I see her face in my nightmares sometimes. I also sometimes have nightmares about her having nightmares because the way she reacts to them is unnerving. There's a very good reason why we don't go home anymore.

"…sometimes I confuse them. Cherish and Firyal…because they have that same look on their faces," Kim says softly. I turn back to him. His face looks very depressed and painful now.

"I know what you mean," I agree quietly, "What can we do though?" He looks up at me. We could help Cherish at all. She was domed from the start.

"I don't know," He admits. I stare at him for a little bit and sigh. I go to him and hug him. I then grab him by the shoulders and steer him back to the apartment. We aren't going to think of a solution down here. It's better just to go upstairs and watch her until we figure something out.

**Maka**

"What is wrong with you?" I ask Firyal as she washes the dishes. She muttering to herself and looks very annoyed. I grab her shoulder and force her to face me. She stops and glares at me. I keep my hand firm this time even though she scares me.

"Don't touch me," She says and picks off my hand and tosses it aside. I keep my hands away from her but I feel accomplished that she didn't hit me or tear my arm off.

"Will you listen to me then?" I ask her. She doesn't respond, but she's no longer muttering to herself.

"They were worried for you and you just yelled at them. You can't treat people that way," I scold her. She looks sideways at me.

"Who says I can't?" She asks and continues her work. I falter. Does she believe in God? Or karma?

"I say," I respond strongly. She smirks.

"And what will you do if I continue to act like this?" She asks. I falter again. What will I do to punish her? I smile as I get an idea.

"I'll make you play a game with us," I tell her. She's still smirking.

"And how will you do that?" She asked. I still smile.

"I have my ways," I respond. She rolls her eyes. I guess I should help clean up the house then so we can leave sooner. No matter how strong she is, I doubt she can resist Soul, Black Star, and the twins pulling her out the door.

The door opened and closed. I peeked inside the living room and saw the disheveled twins with their arms around each other's shoulders. "Let's get changed, and then we'll make breakfast," Max told Kim who still looked just a little upset. Both were smiling though. I came into the living room. Soul and Black Star were trying to go back to sleep it seems. I frown.

"Get up Soul," I say and kick him slightly. He moans but doesn't move. Part of cleaning up is putting all these covers and blankets back where we found them. My room door opened and Tsubaki came out fully dressed for the day. She stretches up and yawns. She has on jeans and a pink shirt. I smile.

"How'd you sleep Tsubaki?" I ask her and walk over to her. I should probably change too.

"Okay. The bed was very comfy," She remarks and smiles. I smile too.

"That's good. I'm going to change. Can you get these two up?" I ask her. She nods her head and startes with Black Star by leaning down and poking him. I go into the room and was about to close the door when Kim and Max stops me. Max puts a hand over my mouth and Kim silently closes the door.

"Don't talk," Max says and shushes me when I rip his hand away.

"Maka, we need your help," Kim says softly with his puppy dog eyes staring at me. I could barely resist.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

"We want to make Firyal a person," Kim answers seriously. I stare at him and watch Max shake his head a little.

"We want to make her a good person," He clarifies. Oh, I get it now…somewhat. She isn't that good of a person anyways.

"How do you plan to do that?" I ask them. They pause, both thinking.

"Surround her with people," Kim answers. These guys…are idiots. She doesn't like people and probably for a good reason. Well, they can help me get her out of the house to play soccer at least.

"I had an idea like that. Every time she's mean, I told her I would punish her with people. I wanted to take her to soccer today for…earlier," I tell them. Kim nods his head happily but Max looks hesitant.

"How do you plan to get her out of the house?" Max asks me.

"You two are going to force her out," I respond easily. Max doesn't respond as he rubs the side of his head.

"Let's try it I guess," Kim responds, also not looking too confident about the situation, "after breakfast."

Breakfast went smoother than expected. Maka and Tsubaki helped with the dishes while Fiyral got dressed and put away all the extra blankets. She seemed to have calmed down on the outside, but she wasn't talking and everyone else seemed to have more important people to talk to anyways. All the conversations ended at the same place though: soccer. The promised game was today and it was unsure which team would win: Black Star's or Soul's. Firyal blocked all the talking out until both Max and Kim grabbed one of her arms each and started pulling her toward the door.

Even down the streets, no one stopped them from dragging her to the one deserted courtyard near Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. Barely anyone was on the streets anyways because today was everyone's day off and considered a holy day.

After Tsubaki retrieved the soccer ball and Kid, Patty, and Liz showed up, teams were made to compensate for the fact that Firyal and Liz were going to play for once. True, they were being forced to play, but they still needed a place to go. The match between Team Soul (Maka, Firyal, Max, Kim) and Team Black Star (Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz) began then.

The goals were the two park benches on either side and the idea was to hit them with the ball and everything else was arguable. For Team Soul, Kim was the goalie with Max somewhat in front of him as a blocker. On Team Black Star, Patty ruled at goalie while Liz and Tsubaki blocked for her.

Soul started. Both he and Black Star were usually the ones who had the ball anyways at all times so everyone mostly sat back. Firyal watched them fight for a little bit, moving very little from the center of the courtyard. She looked up at the sun and sighed. All they had to do was get ten goals and the game would be done Maka said. She might as well help get this over with as quickly as possible so she could get home get at least one of the dresses done.

Being in bed for the past few days hadn't dampened her speed as she sprung forward on the balls of her feet and stole the ball from between them. They wondered what's going on for a minute while they still struggled with each other, and that wonderment lost them the goal that she scored to the left side of the park bench. Patty had just missed it and that won Team Soul the first point.

"Just play. Don't argue," She told the two boys who looked at her shell shocked. Patty threw the ball out and Black Star started. The result was the same but this time it was Firyal he was battling with and then soon lost as she shot another point, this one diagonal between Patty's legs.

"Wow that was really lucky!" Maka exclaimed and smiled to Firyal.

"I don't do luck," She responded boredly.

"OK! It's time to get serious!" Black Star shouted and rushed forward with Kid and Liz on either side of him. Firyal stepped back and waited for Black Star. Soul and Maka met them and they all scrambled for the ball. Firyal assumed something like this would happen. Black Star tripped forward and knocked Soul. Both went down with the ball rolling sideways away from them. Kid took the chance and stole the ball while Make chased after it. Firyal easily stole it from him and scored another goal that bounced off of Patty's head. She rubbed her head where the ball hit her but it didn't seem to hurt from her reaction.

The games continued on like this for a while. Firyal stayed out of most of it because of everyone else. When she saw an opening though, she took it without a second thought and always scored a goal. Usually Patty was near unbeatable when it came to being goalie, but Firyal was just beating her in every way possible until the dreaded ten points were gathered with zero for Black Star.

"I'm going home now," Firyal announced and started heading away without waiting for anyone's reactions.

"Fi wait!" Maka called and said a quick goodbye to anyone. Max and Kim saw Firyal glare at Maka and worried just for a moment if she would last the night. Maka waved a quick goodbye to them and then was off with Firyal.

**Maka**

"My name is Firyal," she said right away as I caught up to her.

"It was only a nickname," I defend. She glared back at me.

"Don't call me that," was all she said then in a very serious voice.

"Didn't your parents ever shorten your name?" I ask softly. My name was short, but I know Death shortened Kid's name from Death the Kid.

"My parents don't know me," She said shortly. What does that mean? Did she cut them out of her life too or are they…dead?

"Where are they?" I ask instead very carefully.

"I don't care," She answers shortly. Her eyes were focused completely on what was ahead. It was starting to get dark too. I look up at the storm clouds rolling in and realize that it's probably a smart idea that Fiyral wanted to leave right away.

"Do you ever get letters from them?" I ask hopefully. It was starting to sound like…like she hated her parents. Like she didn't know them.

"Why would I?" She asked annoyed. I didn't bother answering that. I feel like there's something wrong with her relationship with her parents, but the only one that can fix that is her.


End file.
